Generation Charmed
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: This is the Next Generation of Charmed! But there's a major catch! Wanna know what it is? Read to find out!
1. Just the Beginning ::Part One::

A/N: This is the Next Generation of Charmed Ones – like you've never seen before! Disregard the entire Wyatt and Chris storyline. In this, Piper had a girl, not a boy. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and the daughters live in the manor. Also, the other husbands: Phoebe is with Jason. Paige is with a man named Christian. Also, for all of you who have read "Fade Away": The character named Phoenix has **no relation** to the Phoenix character in "Fade Away" The rest will be explained as you read. Enjoy and please review!

PS: I know it kinda starts out slow and maybe a little bit boring, but it gets really good, I promise! I've written the entire thing all 25 chapters! and now I just have to post it.

.................................................................................................................................

Pandora Halliwell had pretty much torn her room apart yet, as much as she tried – and as hard as she tried – she couldn't find her favorite denim mini skirt. She wanted to wear it to P3 that night and she knew for a fact that it needed to be washed.

"Where the hell is it?" She grumbled, stomping out of her room. "Oh," she said, heading in the direction of her older cousin's room. Payton was always borrowing her clothes without asking.

The door to Payton's room was closed, but that didn't bother Pandora. She always went into her sister's room without knocking. She pushed the door open, flipped on the light, and-

"Pandora!" someone shrieked.

Pandora looked in the direction of the voice, her mouth dropping open at the sight of Payton in bed with her boyfriend – both, from the looks of it – naked. Thankfully, the covers were over them.

"Sorry! I was just looking for my denim mini. Do you have it?" Pandora asked quickly.

"No! Now get out, will you?" Payton snapped, drawing the covers up closer to her. She watched angrily as Pandora left, shutting the door. Sighing, she snuggled close to her beau. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "How many times have I slept here?"

Payton shrugged. "Ten?"

"And how many times have your cousins walked in on us?" he asked, with a slight chuckle.

Payton laughed. "Okay, okay, I get the point, Rick." She yawned, glancing at the clock. "Oh, crap. It's late! I didn't realize it was almost eleven already. You should go before my mom sees you here. Then you won't have to worry about my cousins walking in on us!"

Rick chuckled. "Got it. I'm going." He got out of bed, threw on his clothes, leaned back in, and kissed Payton. "See you later at the club." He winked and climbed out the window.

Sighing, Payton got up and dressed in her favorite pair of denim jeans and a blue tank top. She walked to her door and out, then padded down the hall to Pandora's room. She opened it without knocking and walked in.

Pandora sat on her bed, brushing her hair. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up. "Hey . . . sorry. I know I should knock. But-"

"No biggie. As long as you don't tell anyone," Payton said, shrugging.

"Do I ever?" Pandora asked, smiling.

"Girls!" Piper called from the second floor landing.

"Yeah?" Payton called back.

"Come here a sec!" Piper replied.

Payton sighed. "Coming, mom!" She turned to Pandora. "Wonder what we're in trouble for this time?"

Pandora shrugged and followed Payton out of the room and down to the first floor. They walked into the living room where they found their younger cousin, Phoenix, and the adults – Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo.

"What's up?" Pandora asked, sitting down next to Phoenix, with Payton on the other side.

"We wanted to talk to you guys about training," Phoebe replied.

Payton, Pandora, and Phoenix all groaned; they all hated training. Sure, it was good for them to practice and get control of their powers. But they were training for the day they'd become the Charmed Ones. This only happened if the current Charmed Ones – their mothers – were killed and, since this threat was posed everyday, they hated to think about it.

"Done groan," Piper snapped sharply. "There's a bigger bounty on your heads than ours. The Underworld wants you three dead while you're still weak and vulnerable – before you become the Charmed Ones. If they do that, the Halliwell Line will end with us and so will good magic and good, just in general."

"But training just reminds us that one day, maybe one day soon, you guys will be killed by demons. It's not a pleasant thought," Pandora replied.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo glanced uneasily at each other. It was an unsettling thought. One day, yes, they could be killed by a demon. Or, maybe with some luck, they'd die of natural causes when they were old and gray. But with the Halliwell History, it was unlikely. Most likely, a sloppy demon vanquish would be their downfall.

"We know it's hard," Phoebe said gently. "But that's all the more reason to train you, make you more powerful. Once we're gone, you three are on your own. We don't know when that might happen and you need to be prepared."

"But we've been training for, like, three months!" Phoenix complained.

Paige sighed. "Right. But, trust me, it's harder to perfect your powers the later you enter the craft. I should know, remember? But, unlike me, you guys have grown up around magic and you know a lot already. You just need to sharpen up a bit."

"So, what do we have to do?" Payton asked. She hated training as much as her cousins but she was the oldest and she had to set an example for them.

"Well, nothing today. We're giving you guys a day off since it's Christmas Eve and we're going to the club later," Piper replied. "But on your free time, practice? Nothing that will get you into trouble-"

"Yeah, yeah, the whole personal gain thing. We know," Pandora interrupted.

Leo looked skyward. "I have to go. If anyone needs me, I'm an orb away." He kissed Piper and orbed out.

"And I," Phoebe said, standing, "need to get back to work. Paige, ya mind?"

"Not at all." Paige stood and took her hand. She glanced at Phoenix. "Stay out of trouble, young lady."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I will, mom!"

"You, too," Phoebe said, staring at Pandora with an evil mom glare.

"Don't I always?" Pandora asked, smirking.

Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper. "Watch them," they said in unison.

Piper's eyes widened. "Wait-what?"

But Phoebe and Paige were already orbing out.

Payton, Pandora, and Phoenix were good girls. But they could sometimes get into some tough spots and when they fought – which wasn't too often – it got nasty. None of the Charmed One's liked to be home alone with all three Charmed trainees.

"Don't worry, Aunt Piper," Phoenix said, sounding way too innocent.

"We'll be good," Pandora added, grinning.

Payton laughed. "We promise."

Piper's eyes widened. "Leo!"


	2. Demon Attack at P3

A/N: The first chapter was pretty basic, nothing big or major. But it will get better! Or, I hope it does. I have some really cool stuff coming in future chapters. Just be patient. The good stuff might not come for another 2-3 chapters. Enjoy! Also, please review! I've worked really long and really hard on this fic and I really want to know what you guys think of it.

.................................................................................................................................

Later that night, everyone was having a blast at P3. Piper had managed to snag three different bands to play. The club was filled to its capacity and you could hardly move. Payton and Rick were near the front by the stage – where the Charmed Ones and Leo couldn't see – grinding. Pandora and Phoenix were hidden away in one of the VIP alcoves. Technically, it was illegal for them to be there.

"I walked in on Payton and Rick again," Pandora told Phoenix, trying to conceal her laughter by sipping her soda.

"No! Seriously?" Phoenix burst out laughing. "Why she doesn't get smart and get a lock, I dunno!"

Pandora shrugged. "Maybe she wants us to walk in on her?"

"Walk in on who?"

Pandora and Phoenix looked up. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had joined them and were sitting down in the empty seats.

"Nothing," Pandora and Phoenix said in unison.

"Who thinks they're lying?" Paige asked, raising her hand. Piper and Phoebe followed suit.

Pandora was about to protest when a vision hit her – hard and fast. She dropped her drink, leaned forward; eyes shut tightly, hands gripping the seat. When it had ended, her body relaxed a little and she leaned back, breathing slowly.

"Honey?" Phoebe asked, worry etched on her face.

"Alley. Innocent. Demon. Now," was all Pandora managed.

"Let's go." Piper stood, pushing through the crowd. Phoebe and Paige followed close behind.

"Can you stand?" Phoenix asked, trying to help Pandora up. Once Pandora had gotten up and was steady, the two made their way to the front of the club to get Payton.

"Payton!" Phoenix shouted. But Payton ignored them. "Payton, we need your help now! There's a witchy situation going on outside."

Payton glanced at them. "Can't our mom's handle it?" she asked, still dancing right up against Rick.

"Can you stop grinding your butt into your boyfriend long enough to help us?! There's a demon out there and we need to go help," Pandora snapped angrily.

Payton narrowed her eyes and stopped dancing. She gave Rick an apologetic shrug and moved through the crowd. Rick knew about her magic (something only she and her sisters knew about. If her mom and aunts found out, she'd be dead meat!) So she wasn't angry because her cousins had said those things in front of him. She was angry because- well, for many reasons. She wasn't even totally sure why she was angry. It was a mix of so many different things. But right now, she had to focus on helping with the demon vanquish.

Pandora and Phoenix hurried after Payton, keeping some distance away from her. They knew she was pissed and something was bugging her, but she wasn't saying what.

Finally, they reached the door leading to the alley. Payton pushed it open and ran out, followed by her cousins. They joined the battle.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were already covered in bruises from the attacks. Piper was attempting to freeze the demon, but it froze for only a few seconds before the freeze wore off and it advanced on Piper.

Phoebe was down for the count at the moment, having been thrown aside and right into the wall by the demon. Groaning, she tried to push herself up from the ground but was unable to.

Phoenix rushed forward and squinted at the demon. Her stumbled backwards and tripped. Her telekinesis wasn't very strong yet, but something was better than nothing. Angry, the demon roared with rage and stomped towards the youngest girl. It formed an energyball in its hand and threw it at Phoenix. But she orbed out just in time.

"Energyball!" Paige yelled, hand out. The energyball appeared in her hand and she threw it at the demon.

The demon tried to run, but Payton froze it. Using her telekinesis, Phoenix redirected the energyball at the demon and it made contact, vanquishing him.

Paige and Payton ran to help Phoebe up while Piper ran to make sure Pandora and Phoenix were okay.

"Nice job," Piper complimented, smiling.

"You guys did well," Paige added, helping Phoebe stand.

"Yeah . . . let's just go home, okay?" Phoebe asked, wincing.

Payton orbed Paige and Phoebe home. Phoenix orbed Pandora and Piper.

.................................................................................................................................

Rick stood waiting in the club for about half an hour before he realized Payton wasn't coming back. Sighing, he left the club. It was dark and chilly. The fog was thick. It started to rain and the sky darkened.

Rick shivered inside his light jacket, which did nothing to keep the rain out. He thought about Payton and wondered what had happened. He'd call her later to make sure she was okay.

The rain became heavier and he hurried along. He wanted to get home before the downpour that the weatherman had predicted for tonight.

..............................................................................................................................

Hidden within the dark shadows of the night and fog, he watched Rick walking home. After awhile, he turned and walked away, heading back to P3 where he would search the alley for what he was looking for. He'd continue to watch the Halliwell's and Rick until the time was right.

Then he would strike.


	3. Payton's Problems

A/N: Heya. First, a thank you to the reviewers:

**charmed1s-halliwells, **Yes, evil cliffie! Lol. And you'll just have to read on and see, won't you? Glad you're enjoying it!

**Vintagegirl, **Not a stupid question at all. No, Chris and Wyatt don't exist. If you look at my Authors Note on Chapter One, it says to disregard the whole Wyatt and Chris story. Piper had a girl, Payton, not a boy. But if you are a Chris/Wyatt fan, you might want to check out my fic "To Save and Protect" and it's prequel "The Beginning of the End" deals with a lot of Chris and Wyatt stuff, although if you truly love Chris...might not be a good idea to read it. Lol. Yes. The evil dude. I forgot about him about . . . this chapter actually. And in this chapter, I had the perfect set up to bring him back. So enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone likes this chapter and please review! Enjoy!

.................................................................................................................................

Pandora awoke to the delicious smell of pancakes wafting upstairs from the kitchen. It was early and she normally slept until much later. But the food smelled so good and she was starving. She got up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Payton making breakfast.

"Hey," Payton said, smiling up at Pandora. She was still in her pajamas.

"Why are you making breakfast? Isn't Aunt Piper here?" Pandora asked, sitting at the kitchen table and digging in to a blueberry muffin.

"My mom, your mom, and Aunt Paige had to go do something. Not sure what. They wouldn't say. And my dad is up in Elderville doing who-knows-what," Payton explained as she shoveled pancakes onto a platter and brought them to the table, where she sat.

"So, has Rick called?" Pandora asked, smirking.

Payton glared at her. Last night, she hadn't realized until they were home, that she'd left Rick waiting at the club. He probably hated her! She just hoped he would understand.

"Is that a no?" Pandora questioned, forking a pancake onto her plate.

"He hasn't called yet," Payton replied stiffly. "But that doesn't mean he won't."

"Yeah because getting left alone on a date never turns a guy off," Pandora said through a mouthful of pancake.

Payton narrowed her eyes and smacked Pandora's arm.

"What's going on?" Phoenix slurred, stumbling into the kitchen. She had been up very light the night before and she was exhausted now. She sat down next to Payton and put her head on the table.

"We're home alone and Pandora is being a pain," Payton replied coldly.

Phoenix nodded lightly. She grabbed a muffin and bit into it. "I'm going out later."

"Where?" Payton asked, frowning.

"Just on a walk. I won't go far. Promise," Phoenix replied.

"I don't know . . ." Payton said, biting her lip.

"Come on, I'll be fine!" Phoenix stood. "I just need to get dressed and I'm going." She left the room without another word.

Suddenly, Payton put a hand over her mouth. "Pandora, watch breakfast and don't let Phoenix leave this house!" Without giving Pandora a chance to reply, Payton ran out of the room and pounded up the steps to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Phoenix, dressed in jeans and a tank top, came back into the kitchen several minutes later, a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong with Payton?"

Pandora shrugged, frowning with worry. "I don't know. When she comes back down, I'm asking, though."

When Payton came back, she was pale and shaky, her arms crossed. She walked right past her cousins and sat down at the table. Without a word, she sipped her orange juice and flipped through the Bay Mirror newspaper.

"Payton, are you okay?" Pandora asked, sitting next to her, frowning.

"Fine," Payton replied stiffly.

"Are you sure?" Pandora asked. "Because if you're sick-"

"I'm fine," Payton snapped. She stood abruptly. "I have some errands to run. Clean up the kitchen and you-"She rounded on Phoenix. "Don't even think about going on an unsupervised walk around anywhere but the house and going somewhere with Pandora doesn't count." She grabbed the keys to her car – a gift from her parents for her seventeenth birthday – and left out the front door, letting it slam shut. She stalked to her car, got in, slammed the door, and sped out of the driveway.

"Biiitchy," Phoenix muttered, rolling her eyes.

Pandora nodded, frowning with worry. "Even for Payton, that was bitchy."

"Should we call for Aunt Piper or Uncle Leo or one of our mom's?" Phoenix asked, the sarcasm gone, replaced by worry.

Pandora shook her head. "Not yet. Let's wait and see if she tells us what's wrong. If she doesn't, then we'll tattle on her. But not yet."

"Fine. I'm going on my walk now," Phoenix replied, turning to leave.

"Uh, no, you don't. Payton said not to go walking alone and she's right. It's too dangerous," Pandora replied.

Scowling, Phoenix sat down at the kitchen table.

.................................................................................................................................

Payton parked at the pharmacy. She undid her seatbelt and sat in the car with the engine off, her whole body trembling. It took everything she had to get out of the car and make her way across the parking lot. It took even more to go inside the pharmacy.

It was pretty empty and for that she was thankful. With luck, she wouldn't run into anyone she knew and she'd be able to get what she needed, pay, and get out.

She made it to the aisle she needed and made her way down it, scanning the shelves until she found what she needed. Hand shaking, she reached out and pulled from the shelves a pregnancy test.

Heart pounding, she made a mad dash for the counter.

"Payton? Payton Halliwell?"

Her heart pounded harder as Payton turned to face the person who had called to her. It was a guy, around her age, with dark hair, pearly white teeth, and great abs. Eyes wide, Payton hid the test behind her back.

"Hi . . . uhm, do I know you?"

He smiled. "Jeremy. Jeremy Marcus. We went to junior high school together but I moved before we started high school."

"Right," Payton replied, although she didn't remember him at all! "Well . . . nice seeing you. But I have to go . . . bye." Without letting Jeremy say another word, she ran out of the store, fast as lightning.

Only when she was halfway to her car did she realize she had walked out without paying for the pregnancy test!

"Oh no!" she cried. She turned to face the store, then glanced at her car. "Shit," she whined.

Making a decision, she ran to her care, got in, and sped home.


	4. Payton's Secrets

A/N: As per usual, I want to thank the reviewers first! Just one actually, since only one replied.

**Vintagegirl, **I have a bunch of evil cliffhangers in this fic. And with 25 chapters . . . that's a whole hell of a lot of cliffhangers! Lol. Don't worry; we all have our stupid moments. I have several, in fact ; Awwww, thanks! I don't fully understand the C2 stuff, but I checked yours out and saw that almost every fic you have on it has 50 or more reviews. So thanks a bunch! It means a lot to me that you're enjoying the fic so much. And I promise, it gets SOOOO much better! And I'm not just saying that because I wrote it and I want reviews. Lol.

Also, to everyone else, please review! I know nothing interesting happens in the beginning, except for Payton stealing the pregnancy test (lol!) But like I told Vintagegirl, it gets really good! So please read and review! I'm working on a second and third installment, too! So enjoy and again, please review!

.................................................................................................................................

Once home, Payton hid the test in her jeans pocket. She made her way into the house and tiptoed to the steps.

"Hey, Payton."

Wincing, Payton turned to see Pandora and Phoenix standing at the bottom of the steps behind her.

"H-hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Payton asked, her nerves humming.

"We live here," Phoenix replied with a frown. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, just o-out," Payton told her, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Pandora asked.

Payton gulped. "Wrong? Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You only bite your lip when you're nervous," Pandora replied.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Payton snapped, running the rest of the way up the steps and into the bathroom, slamming the door for the second time that day.

"What's her deal?" Phoenix demanded, crossing her arms.

Pandora shrugged. "I don't know. But I think we better go talk to our parents now. Mom said if we needed any of them to go to P3 into Aunt Piper's office and call for Leo and have him bring whoever could come."

Phoenix nodded.

"Do you think you can orb us?" Pandora asked.

"I think so," Phoenix replied, taking Pandora's hand. Concentrating really hard, she orbed them to Piper's office at P3 and called for Leo, plus whoever could come along.

Minutes later, Leo had orbed in with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked, smiling. She obviously hadn't noticed the sad, worried expression son her daughter and niece's faces.

"We need to talk to you guys . . ." Pandora began.

Piper frowned. "Oh no. What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's Payton . . ." Phoenix explained.

"Is she okay?" Paige asked, eyes widening slightly.

"She's been acting weird all morning," Pandora said. She then began to fill everyone in on what had happened since she had woken up that morning. When she was finished, she added, "I think she might be sick or something."

The adults exchanged worried looks.

"Come on. Let's go home and check on her," Paige said.

Nodding in agreement, Phoenix took Pandora's hand, Phoebe to Paige's hand, and Piper hugged Leo. Together, they all orbed home.

.................................................................................................................................

Payton paced the bathroom, waiting out the time in which the box had told her to wait. One minute seemed like an eternity. Finally, her watch beeped, informing her that the minute was up and she practically tackled the counter where the pregnancy test sat. She picked it up with shaky hands and glanced down at the results.

"Shit," she murmured, growing pale.

She tossed the test back into the box and paced the small bathroom, her mind reeling with what to do next.

That's when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Payton? Are you in there? You okay?" It was Piper.

"Uh . . . f-fine, mom. I'll be out in a minute," Payton called. She picked up the box, looking for a place to hide it but found none. So, she tossed it into the air and flicked her hands at it, blowing it up. She waved her hands in the air to try to get rid of some of the smoke, then opened the door.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked, worry etched on her face.

Payton smiled and nodded. "Fine. I was just washing up."

"Pandora and Phoenix are worried about you. They said you were acting strangely and they think you might be sick," Phoebe informed her.

"Sick? Of course I'm not sick," Payton said, laughing. "I'm fine. Really. Wouldn't I tell you if I weren't?"

"I smell smoke," Paige said, her tone accusatory.

"I accidentally blew my toothbrush up because I, uhm, I heard a noise and it startled me. I need to go buy a new one, I guess." Payton laughed and moved past them. "Call me when lunch is being served, please. I'm starving." She walked to her room and closed the door.

Piper walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"She says everything's fine. And I think I believe her," Paige said, shrugging.

"But what about everything Pandora and Phoenix said?" Leo asked, frowning.

Paige shrugged again. "Why would Payton lie to us?"

"She's hiding something," Piper said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her. She was waving Payton's toothbrush in the air, frowning with worry and hurt.

"She lied to us," Paige said flatly. "I can't believe she lied to us and here I am defending her."

"We'll just have to watch her carefully and the first sign of weirdness, interrogate her. If she's sick, she either needs Leo to heal her or she needs to see a doctor," Phoebe said, sighing.

Everyone nodded, except Piper, who was lost in her own thoughts.

_Why would she lie to me?_ Piper wondered, hurt and angry. She and Payton were close and there was no reason for her to hide things. As far as Piper knew, she had always made it clear to her daughter that, no matter what happened, she'd always love her. And now Payton was lying and hiding things. Tears in her eyes, Piper pushed past everyone and made her way down to the first floor. The others followed her, all wondering the same thing: What was Payton hiding?


	5. It's Positive

A/N: Heya, people! Thanks for the reviews. First, let me thank you for those reviews:

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **Not a problem. I hate logging in too, sometimes. I know! I admit, it was pretty boring in the beginning because I had to start out fairly basic. But if you think last chapter was interesting, just wait! It gets better.

**Vintagegirl**, - Shrugs. – I don't know . . . Hm, that's a lie. Lol. I do know, but you'll just have to wait and find out. And yeah, poor Piper. 

**Nubia, **Glad you like it. And guess what? I don't have to type fast. Wanna now why? I've already written the entire fanfic – all 25 chapters. I just need to post it, chapter by chapter. And sometimes, I post as many as 3 chapters in one day ; And I'm starting on part 2 of this Trilogy. Hehe.

Thanks again for the reviews, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Oh, and I want to let everyone know beforehand: There isn't much magic in this fic. As I read over it and post, I might add some more. But for the most part, there isn't much. I'll try to add more. Okay, on with the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Payton paced her room, her nervous flying around inside her in utter chaos. How could this have happened? How could she be pregnant? Well, okay, she knew _how._ But she couldn't believe it. She knew she should tell her parents, her aunts, her cousins. And, especially, Rick. But she couldn't. She had to know where she stood in all of this first. Starting with whether or not she was ready for a child. No, correction: First, she had to make sure she was really pregnant and that stupid five-dollar test hadn't made a mistake.

Payton moved to her bed and sat down. She picked up the black phone on her nightstand and, heart pounding, dialed her doctor's office.

"Dr. Sheera's office. Can I help you?" said a female voice.

"H-hi," Payton began. She cleared her throat. "This is Payton Halliwell. I'd like to make an appointment to see Dr. Sheera as soon as possible."

Payton could her clicking and tapping in the background.

"You aren't scheduled for an appointment for another month, Miss Halliwell," the receptionist informed her kindly.

"I know. But something's come up and I really need to see her. Can she squeeze me in today or tomorrow? Please, it's an emergency," Payton begged.

Some more tapping and clicking.

"Dr. Sheera has a three-o-clock this afternoon if you can make that," the receptionist replied.

"Pencil me in," Payton said, sighing. "Thank you." And she hung up. Her eyes fell upon the digital clock. It was only one. She had another two hours to go and she wasn't sure if she could last until then. More so, even, she wasn't sure if she could hide it from her family much longer, especially if she threw up again.

* * *

"What are we going to do? Something is definitely wrong with her but she won't tell us what!" Piper said frantically, pacing the living room.

"Piper, don't worry," Phoebe said gently in hopes of calming her sister. "If something were seriously wrong, Payton would tell us. She's an intelligent young girl and she knows right from wrong."

Piper gritted her teeth, fighting back a retort. "I know. But it still worries me. I hate not knowing when something's wrong with her."

"Do you want one of us to talk to her?" Paige offered. "She might feel more comfortable opening up."

"I-" Piper sighed. "Thanks, Paige. I'd appreciate that. But don't try yet. Let her cool off first and relax. Talk to her after dinner, okay?"

Paige nodded, smiling. "So, should we get lunch started?"

"It's a little late for lunch," Leo commented. He glanced skyward. "I need to go. Call me if anything comes up." He orbed out.

Piper sighed. "Leo's right. It is a little late for lunch. Why don't we all just grab something small?"

* * *

Time seemed to have flown by. It was Two Thirty and Payton had to leave for her appointment. She didn't want anyone to know she was going, so she attempted to sneak out, tip toeing down the steps to the first floor and making a tiptoe dash to the front door.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

Payton cringed and turned around to see her mom standing behind her, arms crossed.

"Uhm, just out. I'll be back later, okay?" she replied, trying to smile cheerfully.

"Payton I'm worried about you. You say you're fine but-"Piper frowned. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course I would," Payton replied, smiling more. "Don't worry mom. I'm fine."

Piper nodded, though not fully convinced. "Okay. Have fun."

"Bye." Payton crossed to the door and left the house, feeling guilty for lying to her mom. She got into her car, pulled out of the driveway, and headed for her appointment, tears in her eyes and butterflies in her stomach; she hoped butterflies were the only things in her stomach, at least.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how doctors do pregnancy tests or how long the results take, so bear with me, please!

-

Payton had arrived just on time for her appointment and was now waiting in one of the exam rooms for her doctor. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribs and began to pound even harder when the door opened and the doctor came in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi, Payton," Dr. Sheera said, smiling. "Your appointment wasn't for another month or so. So what can I do for you today?"

Payton licked her lips, her whole body shaking she was so nervous. "I, uhm, I haven't been feeling well lately. I threw up a few times and . . . well, I have a boyfriend. So I went to the pharmacy and bought one of those tests and . . . it was positive. But I want a real test, just to be sure." She said this in one big breath, barely taking a breath between words.

Dr. Sheera frowned, but nodded. "No problem. Let's do the test and while we wait for the results, we can talk, okay?"

Payton nodded.

Ten minutes later, Payton and Dr. Sheera had completed the test and were awaiting the results.

"Have you decided what you'll do if you are pregnant?' Dr. Sheera asked gently.

"Keep the baby, of course. I-"Payton paused. She had been about to mention the Charmed Legacy. She bit her lip. "I'd keep the baby."

Dr. Sheera nodded. "Does your boyfriend or family know about this?"

"No," Payton mumbled, shaking her head. "I didn't want to worry them. I didn't want to say anything unless I knew for sure that I'm pregnant."

"That makes sense." Dr. Sheera turned her attention to the test, which was finished. She glanced at it for a second, then turned to look at Payton.

"W-well?" Payton asked, heart pounding like crazy.

Dr. Sheera frowned slightly. "It's positive."


	6. Tragedy Strikes

A/N: Hey, thanks again for the reviews! Now, if you thought Payton finding out she's pregnant was interesting, just wait! It gets very interesting this chapter; just read the chapter name! Lol. Kay, first I need to thank people for their reviews:

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **Lol. Here's the next chapter! Cute cat, btw! Lol.

**Yugia, **glad you think it's a hotness story. Lol. Hope you still think so and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

Kay, on with the fic! Enjoy and please review!

.................................................................................................................................

On the drive home, Payton couldn't stop crying. She was thrilled that she was going to be a mom. But she hadn't planned on this happening for another couple of years or so and, especially, not until after she was married. She wasn't even sure if she would still be with Rick in two or three years. But now?

Now everything was different. First, she had to figure out how to tell everyone. She stopped at a red light and decided that Rick should be the first to know. So instead of going straight and home, she turned right and headed for Rick's house.

................................................................................................................................

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat around the kitchen table, sipping some tea. Leo was still Up There, Pandora and Parker were in the living room watching TV, and Payton still wasn't home; it was already four-o-clock.

"She'll be home soon, don't worry. Payton can take care of herself," Paige said in hopes of reassuring Piper.

Piper shrugged and was about to answer when a loud crash and screams from the living room jolted the three sisters back to reality.

"Pandora?" Phoebe cried, running to the living room.

"Phoenix!" Paige yelled, following Phoebe, Piper in tow.

In the living room, two demons were hovering over the cowering Charmed trainees, fireballs in their hands.

"Fireball!" Paige cried and the fireballs appeared in her hands. She threw them at the demons, but the demons eluded them and instead, the wall was scorched.

Piper tried to freeze the demons but it didn't work. Grinning, one of the demons tossed an energyball at Piper quickly, not giving her a chance to move. It hit her stomach and tossed her backwards. She hit the wall and crumbled to the floor.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried. She took her eyes off the demons for one second and it was one second too long. Before she knew it, a fireball had been thrown her way. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Paige being tossed around like a rag doll.

.................................................................................................................................

Rick had taken the news pretty well and, Payton hoped, so would her family. Dr. Sheera had informed her that she was six weeks pregnant and would start showing soon, so she had to tell her family soon, before they found out the hard way.

She pulled up in front of the manor and got out of her car. Shaking with nervousness, she walked up the lawn, up the steps, and to the front door. She unlocked it and walked in, shutting it gently.

"Anyone home? Mom? Dad? Aunt Phoebe? Pandora? Phoebe? Aunt Paige?" she called.

"Payton! In here!!" Payton heard Pandora shriek from the living room.

Eyes wide with fear, Payton dropped her stuff and ran to the living room, stopping dead in the doorway at the site before her.

The living room was destroyed. Pandora and Phoenix were hurt pretty badly. But worst of all were the three bodies of her mom and aunts, sprawled on the ground, limp and lifeless.

"What happened?" Payton demanded, gritting her teeth as tears sprung into her eyes. She ran to her mom's side and knelt beside her, checking for a pulse even though she knew it was no use. Her mother and aunts were dead.

"Two demons attacked. They came after Phoenix and me. But I-I think that was just a cover and they were really here to attack our parents. We tried calling for your dad but he wouldn't come," Pandora replied, her eyes dry but her face pale.

Phoenix was sitting on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Have you called the police or the paramedics?" Payton asked nervously, wondering how they would explain this one.

"We called Darryl. We figured, out of everyone else, he would be the most helpful. He was really upset when we told him what had happened, but he promised he'd come with all the right people and he'd put down that we were all at my dad's house. We haven't called him or Uncle Christian yet. We thought we'd wait for you to come home first," Pandora replied.

Payton nodded, now wishing she had told her mom what was wrong and wishing even more that she had come home before going to see Rick. If she had, she would have been home to help her mom and aunts battle the demons and then maybe they'd still be alive.

There was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Payton said, turning and going to the front door. She opened it and found Darryl standing on the other side, his eyes red from crying. He hugged Payton before entering the house.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Payton," he said softly, walking with her to the living room. Upon entering, he closed his eyes for a moment; unable to look at the bodies of the three women whom he had known for over twenty years and whom he had come to think of as his sisters.

"So, we're supposed to have been at Uncle Jason's house?" Payton asked, not replying to what he had said. Her voice had hardened and her tears had ceased. She was the oldest in the family now and she had to start acting like it.

Darryl nodded. "If I were you, I'd go upstairs and call him now, tell him what's happened so that he'll back that cover story. We can play it off as a break-in, then. The murderer was either a robber who panicked or a close family friend who was only a friend so they could do this."

Payton nodded. "I'll take Phoenix upstairs . . . she doesn't need to be down here and that way the other cops won't think twice about me going upstairs."

Darryl nodded, watching as Payton took Phoenix's hand and walked the youngest Halliwell upstairs and out of site.

Pandora paced the room, biting her lip and shaking her head.

Suddenly, the room was filled with paramedics, cops, and forensics guys, checking the place out, collecting possible evidence, discussing what might have happened, and putting the bodies in body bags.

"I can't take this. I have to go upstairs. Can you please handle this, Darryl?" Pandora asked, tears in her eyes.

Darryl nodded. "Go on."

Quickly, Pandora left the room and ran upstairs to join her sisters. When she went to Phoenix's room, she saw Payton and Phoenix lying on the bed next to each other, hugging. Phoenix was crying and Payton was trying not to cry. Pandora walked over and lay down on the bed with them, embracing them.


	7. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. We got a new puppy on Saturday and it's been really crazy; I hardly get online anymore. Plus school's a bitch. So let me get started by thanking the reviewers:

**svata2004, **Glad you think it's good so far. I hope you think it's great by the end! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**dark-black-shadow-cat, **I hope that's a good thing! Lol. When I can't find the words, I just go "wow . . . that was . . . wow." Lol.

**Vintagegirl, **- hangs head – Yes, I'm a murderer. – grins – And I can get away with it! Haha! Well, if you thought it was really good, then wait until you read later chapters! It gets much better!!

BTW, I forgot to put a disclaimer on this, as I tend to do. Not on purpose! I would never try to steal the credit. I just never put the disclaimer on when I first write the fic, so I tend to forget after. So, here it is: I do not own Charmed! However, I do own Payton, Pandora, Phoenix, Rick, and any other characters that don't appear on the show.

Enjoy! And review please!!!!!

.........................................................................................................

Several people showed up at the funeral two days later. Payton had almost forgotten how many people her mother and aunts knew, though now that she thought about it, it made sense. Piper was well known by several people because of her days of managing Quake and, now, because of the club. Phoebe was an advice columnist and extremely popular because of it, so several people showed up because of her. And Paige had worked as a social worker and many of the children whom she had placed in homes had showed up with their new parents.

In then front row, Payton sat with Pandora and Phoenix, their grandfather Victor, Jason, and Christian. Christian was embracing Phoenix, as was Jason embracing Pandora. Since none of them had seen nor heard from Leo, Victor was comforting Payton.

The Priestess conducting the ceremony was almost finished; she was placing the ropes into a small bowl. Now, being here and seeing this, everything felt suddenly real. Reality had hit hard for all three of the Charmed Girls earlier that morning while getting ready for the funeral. They now sat starring at the three white, gold-trimmed caskets in the front of the room and a new reality sunk in: They were now the Charmed Ones.

.................................................................................................................................

Later that night, the guests had gone home and all that remained were Payton, Pandora, Phoenix, Victor, Jason, and Christian. Payton had even told Rick to go home, which he had done after twenty minutes of arguing with her – and he'd gone home angry.

Now in the living room, Pandora and Phoenix sat on the couch, Jason was pacing, Christian stood in the doorway coming off of the entrance hall, Victor stood by the fireplace, and Payton was standing by the window, staring outside.

"What does this mean for you three?" Jason asked worriedly. He had only recently come to accept Phoebe as a witch and he was still a little rusty on the details.

"It means we're the Charmed One's," Payton said flatly, her eyes never straying from whatever they were transfixed on outside.

The room was silent for a few moments before that silence was broken by Christian, who pounded the wall with his fist.

"It's not fair. Why did they have to die?" he growled before stalking out of the room.

Payton's eyes filled with tears and she continued to stare out the window. It wasn't fair. Her mom and aunts shouldn't have died. She blamed herself for not being there. And now? Well, now she was pregnant and her mother was dead and she had died worrying about Payton, wondering what was wrong with her.

"You girls are too young to become the Charmed Ones!" Victor stated, eyes narrowed with worry and anger. "Phoenix is only fourteen, for god sake. Can't you just refuse to be Charmed Ones?"

"We were born witches, grandpa. We have to fulfill our destiny, if not for the innocents out there than for our mothers," Pandora replied sadly.

"I don't want to do this," Payton said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her, frowning.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"I don't want to be a Charmed One and I won't," Payton snapped, turning and running out of the room.

"Payton!" Pandora cried, standing to chase after her.

Victor took her hand and shook his head. "Let her be. This is hard on all of us and Payton just needs time to take all of this in."

"No, something's wrong with her. She's been throwing up and she's been acting weird. This has nothing to do with becoming Charmed and I'm going to finally find out what the deal is," Pandora argued, pulling her hand free and running after Payton. She caught up with her cousin just as Payton was slamming her door shut. Pandora caught it and went inside.

"What's your problem, Payton?" Pandora demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Leave me alone," Payton snapped, walking to her window and sitting down on the mini couch underneath it.

"No," Pandora said sharply. "Not until you tell me what's going on. Grieving or not, you would never abandon your Charmed duties. You've always said that, no matter how much it hurt, you'd continue doing what our mothers had been doing almost their entire lives!"

Payton bit her lip, trying to keep back her tears. "Shut up, Pandora. You have no idea what you're talking about! You have no idea what I'm going through."

"I don't? I lost my mom and aunts, too, just like you. So what is it that I don't get?" Pandora demanded.

"That's not it!" Payton cried. "You don't get it! You won't and can't, so just leave me alone, okay?"

"No!" Pandora snapped. "No, I won't. I won't until you tell me why you're being such a bitch to everyone, including me! We're best friends, Payton. You tell me everything. So why won't you tell me now? Why are you keeping everything inside? I'm here for you! We need to stand by each other and be there for one another. Poor Phoenix is so young and she's in this, too. So unless you have a good excuse, you're in this with us, too."

Payton stared out the window, trying hard to keep away her tears. Too much had happened in too short a time. She had found out she was pregnant, lost her mom and aunts, and to top it off, Rick had gotten angry with her at a time when she needed him most.

Now, she was arguing with Pandora, one of her closest and dearest friends and shunning the rest of the family. What was going on? Yes, she was grieving. Yes, she was confused about the baby situation. Yes, she was upset with Rick.

But for her to be so downright mean to her family? It wasn't like her.

"Answer, me Payton," Pandora demanded, crossing her arms.

Payton opened her mouth to argue but couldn't find the words and shut it. Unable to keep back her tears any longer, she began to sob uncontrollably.

Pandora frowned, her anger immediately ebbing away. She moved to Payton's side and sat down behind her, embracing her and trying to comfort her.

After several minutes, the two broke apart and sat in silence, both trying to collect themselves.

"Pandora, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. So much has happened and I-"

"What?" Pandora asked, prompting her cousin to continue.

Payton sighed, averting her gaze. "I'm pregnant."


	8. Rick's Confession

A/N: Hey!! Thanks for the reviews, guys.

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **That was more than one word. But I'll let it slide because I totally appreciate the compliment! Tres glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it.

**svata2004, **Glad you like it!

**damien455, **Truly glad you like it!

Kay, once again, sorry for such a long wait. With the new pup, it's crazy and I can't get online as soon or as much as I'd like to. Add homework into the mix and, well, you know. Lol. But here it is! Chapter 8. Enjoy and please review!

..............................................................................................................................

"What?" Pandora cried, eyes widening. "How? I mean, I know how! But who- oh, I know who! Oh man, Payton."

"I feel responsible for our mothers' deaths . . ." Payton murmured.

"What? How could you be responsible?" Pandora asked, surprised.

Sighing, Payton quickly explained going to the doctor, then going to Rick's before coming home. When she was finished, she added, "If I had come home first, I might have been able to help them, save them, something."

"Sweetie, it was meant to be. It was their time to go, as much as we hate to think about it. The Charmed Legacy was handed to us because we're meant to be the Charmed Ones now," Pandora said gently.

"But now- my mom's dead and she doesn't even know I'm pregnant. She died worrying about me, wondering what was wrong. Now-"Payton shook her head.

"Does anyone else know?" Pandora asked.

"Just Rick. And I'm not sure I'm even still with him. We- he got angry when I told him to go home before," Payton replied glumly.

"We need to tell the others," Pandora stated. "They have a right to know."

Payton nodded. "I know. But we've only just lost our mothers. I can't bare to tell everyone this when we're all still mourning."

"But we have to," Pandora pointed out.

Payton nodded and together, they made their way back downstairs to the others.

Downstairs, everyone was where he or she had been before, minus Christian who had disappeared into another part of the manor and refused to come back.

Payton gripped Pandora's hand so tightly it hurt. But Pandora didn't say a word. She squeezed her cousin's hand as they approached the others.

"Payton has something she wants to tell everyone," Pandora said, getting everyone's attention. She nodded at Payton to speak.

"I-I didn't want to say this yet because of what's happened. But you all have right to know and . . . and you'd find out anyway, eventually," Payton began. She took a deep breath. "I-I'm-" She was cut off, however, by a knock at the front door. Sighing, she walked out of the room and when she opened the door, saw the last person she ever expected to see.

"Rick! I thought I told you to go home. This is family time right now," Payton said, surprised.

"I am family. You're carrying my child," Rick replied.

"Shh!" Payton hissed, pushing Rick backwards and stepping onto the porch. She shut the door behind her. "I've only told Pandora so far. I was about to tell the others when you came over."

Rick nodded slightly. "Look, we need to talk. There's something I have to tell you and, since you are carrying our baby, you deserve to know."

"Can't we discuss this later? I'd really like to tell my family that I'm pregnant while I still have the nerves to," Payton replied.

"Sure I guess," Rick replied with a shrug, although he didn't look happy." Well . . .see you later." He turned to leave, but Payton grabbed his arm and held him back. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, but things have been really crazy the last couple of days, what with finding out I'm pregnant and my mom and aunts dying," Payton said, trying not to cry again. "I promise, we will talk later, no interruptions. If you want, you can wait in the kitchen and when I'm done talking to my family, we can go for a walk and we can talk then."

Rick nodded and opened the front door. "After you." He smiled sweetly at her.

Pandora smiled and entered the house. Rick followed behind, closing the door. Payton went back to the living room while Rick went past and to the kitchen to wait.

"Okay," Payton said, taking a deep breath. All eyes were on her, as if the interruption had never occurred. "I-I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence following this statement. But Payton felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, regardless of how her family reacted.

"So that's why you've been so bitchy lately," Phoenix remarked. She had to duck to avoid Pandora's swinging arm.

"Pregnant?' Victor echoed, seeming to be the most shocked out of everyone.

"Congratulations, Payton," Jason said, forcing a smile despite his gloomy mood.

"Pregnant??" Victor repeated, still in shock.

"Yeah, grandpa," Pandora replied. "Pregnant; with child; baby growing inside her."

Victor through his middle granddaughter an angry scowl, shutting up.

"Rick is waiting in the kitchen. He's the father, obviously. We need to talk, so we're going for a walk. We'll be back later," Payton said quickly, leaving the room before anyone could protest and leading Rick out the kitchen door.

They walked down the lawn and two blocks from the house before Rick began to speak.

"There's something you should know. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me any longer if you knew."

Payton laughed. "Sorry but, well, I'm a witch! That's as crazy as it can get and you're still with me. You don't know how much that means to me, you taking my secret so well and-"

"Payton, please," Rick interrupted. "I want to be honest with you, okay? So just listen to me." He stopped walking and faced Payton, taking both her hands in his. He stared into her eyes. "Promise me that no matter what I say, you won't be mad."

"Rick, I love you. How could I be angry with you?" Payton asked, frowning.

Rick sighed. "Well, I can't count the ways."

"Just tell me already. I won't be mad. How could I? I kept my secret from you for six months, which wasn't easy by the way. I'd be a hypocrite if I got mad," Payton replied, smiling kindly.

Rick hesitated before speaking. "Payton . . . I'm a demon."


	9. Secrets Revealed II

A/N: Thanks to the following reviewers:

**Princess Pinky, **Not a problem. I'll answer any and all questions. Starting here: Payton, Pandora, and Phoenix are cousins. I only called them sisters once. That was a mistype. Sorry for that and thanks for pointing it out. Next: Payton is Piper's daughter; Pandora is Phoebe's daughter; and, Phoenix is Paige's daughter. The powers are: Payton: Piper's powers plus Whitelighter abilities. Pandora: Premonitions, empathy. Phoenix: Telekinesis, Whitelighter powers with healing. Hope that helps. Any more questions, let me know.

**svata2004,** Glad you like it!

**PiperPheobePaige, **Lol. Twists are awesome! Hm, ya know, I forgot about Sam! Too late to add him now. Sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out! And I'm glad you like the fic!

**Vintagegirl, **Enjoy it while it lasts. All I'm gonna say. Lol.

Kay, chapter 9! Enjoy and please review!

.................................................................................................................................

Payton's smile slipped from her face. She pulled her hands away from Rick and backed away. "You mean that figuratively, right?"

Rick shook his head sadly. "I'm half demon, half human. I knew you were a witch when we first met but I didn't realize you were a Charmed One's daughter until you told me your last name about three weeks after we met. I loved you and I didn't want to tell you what I was because I knew you'd hate me and maybe even have your mom and aunts vanquish me."

Payton paled and backed away more. "I don't believe you. Demons can't love. You're lying. This was all some plot to get to my family and me. Or maybe your plan this whole time was to get me pregnant which would make one powerful little baby that you could take from me and manipulate."

"No, Payton, my love for you is true. Please believe me," Rick begged.

"No!" Payton shook her head, angry tears filling her eyes. "Stay away from my family and me or I _will _vanquish you. Got it?" She turned and ran down the street, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision.

How could she have been so naïve? She'd been seeing Rick for almost a year and never once had it occurred to her that he wasn't human.

A new horror struck her and stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt as if she'd swallowed an ice cube when it dawned on her that the baby growing inside her was half demon. Or, actually, one-quarter demon. Her child was one-quarter witch, one-quarter Whitelighter, one-quarter demon, and one-quarter human.

Shaking her head, she orbed the rest of the way home. She had meant to orb into her room so none of her family would see her in tears but her emotions had gotten in the way of her powers and she had landed right smack-dab in the living room where everyone still sat, stood, or paced.

"Payton! What's wrong?" Pandora cried, running to her cousin's side.

"R-Rick. H-he told me that h-he's half demon!" Payton sobbed.

The room fell into stunned silence. Worse was this silence than the silence that had followed her announcement that she was pregnant. No one knew what to say. Some were horrified that Rick was half demon and others were more shocked than anything. Rick? Sweet Rick who had, in a way, become a member of the family?

"Doesn't that mean-"Phoenix began, but Payton interrupted her saying, "Yeah, it means my baby has demon blood in her."

"Look," Jason said, growing uncomfortable. "I better get to work. It's chaos over there, with Phoebe . . "He cut off, hugged Pandora, and left the house.

"My dad left, too," Phoenix said suddenly, frowning. "While you were talking with Rick . . ."

Victor stood and, without saying a word, left the house. The girls knew why he had gone and weren't upset he had left. Actually, it was nice. They had the house to themselves now and could actually think.

"I can't believe, all this time, Rick's been a demon and I had no clue," Payton said, shaking her head sadly, tears in her eyes.

"Don't feel bad, sweetie. He tricked us all remember? Phoenix and I had no clue what he really was, either. Not even our mother's – May they rest in peace – knew the truth. He kept it well hidden," Pandora said gently.

"Still," Payton argued. "I feel . . . used. He's been with us this entire time. He knows our weaknesses. How do I know it wasn't him who sent demons after you two? The same demons, that is, who killed our mothers?"

"You don't," Pandora replied, sighing. "Where's Leo?" She asked, suddenly remembering that they hadn't seen their Whitelighter in days, not since the mother's had been killed.

"I don't know," Payton said with a frown, wanting to know the same thing. If her father would just come and see them, he could tell them how their mothers were doing and she could tell him to tell her mom she was sorry. But so far, Leo hadn't shown up once.

"He hasn't abandoned us, has he?' Phoenix asked, eyes widening with fear.

"He better not have," Payton snarled, eyes narrowed.

Pandora frowned. "He might be helping our mothers adjust. Remember when Aunt Prue died. My mom told us the story a few times. Remember she said that the Elders refused to let them see Prue because they wouldn't be able to move forward in life if they kept dwelling on the past? Maybe the Elders are doing the same thing but our moms are fighting them because we're so young and stuff. I don't know."

"That better be it," Payton hissed.

"But what do we do about Rick?" Phoenix asked nervously. "Do you think he'll attack us? Despite all our training, our powers are still weak. We won't be able to fight off demons yet."

"The demons aren't going to wait for us to get stronger, Phoenix," Pandora pointed out. "They'll want to attack us while we're weak."

"Then we need to start training. Everyday for a couple of hours," Payton said suddenly. "If we're killed by a demon, our mother's will have died in vain. We need to be prepared."

Pandora frowned. "What about you? You're pregnant. You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I need to stay in shape," Payton said, shrugging. "I don't want to gain excess baby fat, right? So this will be good for me. And we'll be working with our powers more than anything."

"I guess you're right," Phoenix said, nodding. "But you still better be careful."

Pandora nodded in agreement. "Otherwise we'll make you sit out," she threatened jokingly.

Payton smiled, but it was forced. She still hadn't told her cousin's the one thing that was on her mind, the decision she had made. But there was time for that. She had months before she had to worry.

"So, once we've trained up, what are we going to do? I mean, I know we have to protect the innocents and all but-"Pandora shrugged.

Payton bit her lip, glancing at the floor. Tears slipped into her eyes as she remembered the first day she had met Rick and how much she had grown to love him. She hated herself for not realizing what he was sooner, if not for herself than for the sake of her child who, now, would have demon blood in her.

"Payton?" Pandora asked, frowning. "What are we going to do?"

Payton looked at her cousins. "We're going to vanquish Rick."


	10. Unexpected Visitor

A/N: In this chapter, I mention a band. I don't own the band. Lol. Also, I don't know A-who their manager is OR B-what label they are signed with. So I made up fake names. If you're a fan of the band, I'm sorry! Enjoy!

Also, sry for the delay but it's been crazy around here! But here it is! A thanks to the reviewers first.

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **Glad ya like it!

**Vintagegirl, **Lol. I don't listen to Paula Abdul, but if you say so!

**damien455,** Now you don't have to wait for more cause here's the next chapter!

Kay, enjoy and please review!

............................................................................................................

The girls had decided to start their training the next day. They were all tired and, believe it or not, it had only been one day since the funeral. They all needed time to cope. Payton was thankful for this. She had some big decisions to make and one – the most important of all – had been well kept from her cousin's. She didn't want them to know until she was dead-set on her decisions.

Payton walked slowly up to the second floor. The doors to Piper's, Phoebe's, and Paige's rooms had been closed since the day they were killed. Payton nor Pandora nor Phoenix had stepped one foot in any of the rooms yet. Pandora had taken Phoenix out for ice cream, suggesting that it would take their minds off everything that had gone on. They had asked Payton to come along but she had refused.

Once on the second floor, Payton walked down the hallway and stopped outside her mom's room. With trembling fingers, she gripped the doorknob and pushed it open, walking inside.

The room looked like it was waiting for Piper to come home. The bed was neatly made. On the dresser sat Piper's perfume, jewelry, make-up, and some framed pictures of her family. The closet door was open and several clothes had been tossed onto the mini couch by the window. On the night table were Piper's keys to her Jeep and P3. Four pictures sat on her night table as well. One was of Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. Another was Piper, Phoebe and Paige. The third was of Piper and Leo and the fourth was of Payton and her cousins.

Payton walked to the bed and sat down. A piece of paper had been left next to the phone. She picked it up and saw her mom's handwriting. It was a note, reminding her that New Found Glory was playing at P3 on Wednesday the 26th of December. That was tonight. The note also reminded Piper that she had to call the band's manager on the 25th to double check that they could still come. That had been yesterday.

Shocked, Payton realized that Christmas had come and gone without recognition. There was a decorated tree in the living room but no presents had been placed under it yet. Payton glanced around the room and saw several wrapped boxes hidden on the bottom of Piper's closet. Tears in her eyes, she placed the note back down and picked up the phone. The phone number of the band's manager was written at the bottom of the note. She dialed it.

"Jonathan Simmons. Can I help you?"

"Hi, Mr. Simmons," Payton replied dully. She was in no mood to feign cheerfulness. "My name is Payton Halliwell. My mother, Piper Halliwell, is the manager of P3, the club where New Found Glory is supposed to play tonight."

"I was supposed to get a call yesterday confirming this!" Mr. Simmons snarled. "The band is booked for someplace else now. I assumed, when I didn't get a call, that the band was not welcome at P3."

Payton felt tears sting her eyes. "My mother didn't call you yesterday because yesterday was her damn funeral you uncaring asshole!" She slammed the phone down, lay down on the bed, and sobbed into the pillow.

"Payton?"

Jumping in surprise, Payton looked up and found, to her surprise, Rick! She scrambled up off the bed and backed away.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me and my family?" Payton snarled, eyes red from crying.

"I had to see you," Rick replied sadly. It was obvious that he had been crying. "I might be a demon, Payton, but I still love you. I'm half human which means I can love. And I love you."

Payton shook her head. "Asshole."

"What's wrong Payton? And it's not just the fact that I'm here. Something's bugging you," Rick said, frowning.

"What are you, an empath?" Payton snapped, backing away more.

Rick stepped closer to her. "No. But I'm very in-tuned to people's emotions and I can tell something's bothering you. Plus we dated for almost two years. I know you."

"You don't know me and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't remind me that I dated you," Payton said coldly.

"It's the baby. That's what's worrying you. What's going on with the baby?" Rick asked, sounding alarmed and truly concerned."

Payton's eyes widened. He was that in-tuned with her feelings? "Fine, I'll give you points for guessing what's worrying me. But I don't have to tell you why I'm worried about the baby."

"I'm the father, of course you have to tell me!" Rick argued.

"I don't have to tell you shit!" Payton snapped. "Now get out of here before I vanquish your sorry ass!"

Rick firmly planted his feet. "You're going to have to vanquish me. It's the only way to get me gone."

"Fine," Payton replied coldly. She held her hands up, at the ready to blow Rick into a million pieces.

...............................................................................................................................

"Phoenix!" Pandora yelled, completely lost. She knew the streets well enough but there was a huge crowd and, on their way around the city, she had gotten separated from her cousin and couldn't find her. She feared for Phoenix's safety; there were more than just demons out there to worry about.

She pushed through the crowd, breaking into a run whenever she could. She was desperate to find Phoenix and soon, before anything bad happened to her. But with a crowd this size, it would be almost impossible.

"Phoenix!" she yelled again, eyes scanning the crowd for her younger cousin. The street was clearing up so she broke into a run, screaming nearly at the top of her lungs for Phoenix. If anything happened to her, she'd be devastated! Payton would be devastated! Above all, Payton would kill her for loosing Phoenix!

"Phoenix! Where are- oof!" Pandora collided with someone and hit the ground. She glanced up, ready to apologize, when she saw the person she'd hit and her breath caught in her throat.


	11. Payton's Decision

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people!

**svata2004, **Glad you're enjoying it!

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **You'll find out what's gonna happen in due time!

**charmed1s-halliwells, **Glad you like the cliffies! They're fun, aren't they? Lol. Glad you're enjoying it!

I'm really glad everyone's enjoying this fic! Out of all the fics I've ever written, this is my favorite and it's nice to know you're all enjoying it. At some point in the fic, I do a bunch of skipping ahead to get to a certain spot, the main reason for the fic. But if I get enough reviews, I might add on to the parts I skipped. So, enjoy and please review!

* * *

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" the man said, holding his hand out for Pandora to take, which she did. He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

Pandora tried to speak, but couldn't find the words, so she simply nodded.

Laughing, the man tugged at his hand. "You can let go now."

"What? Oh!" Pandora quickly let his hand go. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't see you there. Really, I'm sorry," the man apologized.

"I wasn't looking either. I'm sorry. I'm looking for my sister. We got separated and I really need to find her or my other sister is going to kill me," Pandora replied.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Pandora. Pandora Halliwell," she said, smiling.

For a split second, the smile on the man's face fell, then came back. "What a beautiful name. I'm Collin. Collin Ericson. Why don't I help you find your sister? What's her name?"

"Phoenix," Pandora replied, blushing at his comment. "I appreciate it. She's fourteen, short, and she has black hair."

Collin nodded and walked off in any direction, shouting Phoenix's name.

For a moment, Pandora stood where she was. She couldn't get over how cute Collin was; he had short black hair, dazzling blue eyes, and straight, pearly white teeth. His great abs and muscles pushed against his black t-shirt. She sighed dreamily before snapping to reality and screaming Phoenix's name.

Ten Minutes came and went. Pandora was starting to grow worried when she spotted Collin walking towards her – Phoenix was at his side!

Overcome with excitement, Pandora ran to them and grabbed Phoenix in a tight, tight hug.

"Thank you!" she said to Collin, face glowing with happiness.

Collin smiled and shrugged. "You're welcome. Any decent person would have helped you out. I was just being a good citizen."

Pandora smiled her sly, sexy, flirty smile – one she had practiced in front of the mirror every day since she was ten. "Wanna come home with us? It's lunchtime and you're probably hungry. Plus, I have to do something to repay you."

Phoenix cleared her throat and nudged Pandora slightly. Payton had told them earlier that they were training today. If they brought home a strange guy, she'd be pissed.

Pandora nudged Phoenix hard in annoyance, her smile never faltering and her eyes leaving Collin.

"Sure. I'd love, too," Collin agreed. "My car is parked down the street. Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, wait!" Rick yelped, putting his hands up in defense and backing up a step.

Reluctantly, Payton put her hands down, her eyes hardened and void of all emotions. "You have five seconds before I vanquish you. Don't waste them."

"We dated for almost two years, Payton. In that time, I could have killed you, your cousins, your parents, your aunts, everyone you love. I may not be really powerful but caught off guard, I could have done it. But I didn't. I love you and that love kept me from hurting you. I had so many opportunities to destroy you and end the Halliwell Line forever. But I didn't. You might not have known I was a demon, but you knew me. Did I ever once try to hurt you? No, I didn't. I-"

"Times up, Rick," Payton replied curtly. She put her hands up and was about to flick when the door to her room opened. She jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Pandora.

"Pandora! What are you doing here?" Payton asked. "I thought you and Phoenix-"

"Change of plans. We had a problem in the park and we have a guest downstairs. A really hot one by the way - wait a sec." Pandora glanced at Rick, her expression hardening. "What's he doing here?"

Payton shrugged. "Hell if I know. I was about to vanquish him when you came in," she said in a bored tone.

"Oh," Pandora replied, nodding. "Well, vanquish now, meet and greet later."

Payton nodded, turning back to Rick. She put her hands up and-

"Payton's worried about the baby!" Rick blurted.

"What?" Payton and Pandora said in unison, but with different reactions. Payton looked horrified that Rick even dared to say anything to her or her cousins. Pandora looked torn between worry for the baby and the confusion of not wanting to believe Rick but – hard as she tried not to – believing him.

"I can sense what she's feeling, like an empath only not. Something about the baby is bothering her," Rick replied.

"Payton-?" Pandora asked, glancing at her cousin for conformation on this new and somewhat disturbing news.

Payton, horrified, glared at Rick. "How dare you even speak to my cousin, let alone give her false information like that!"

"You always were a bad liar, Payton. Why are you hiding this from your family and the father of your child?" Rick asked, antagonizing her.

Hate and rage filled Payton's eyes. "How dare you!"

"Payton, stop! I don't are what he says. I care what you say," Pandora snapped. "Now please, tell me what's bothering you. Please."

Payton glanced from Rick to Pandora, torn as to what to do.

"Come on, my sweet girlfriend," Rick chided. "Just tell her. I'm curious to know, also, since I am the father. I'd like to know when something is wrong with my daughter. Or son, whichever it turns out to be."

"Payton don't listen to him. Please, just tell me," Pandora said gently. She could see by her cousin's expression that she was beginning to give.

Tears escaped Payton's eyes as she fixed them on Pandora. "I . . . I'm . . . when my child is born, I'm giving her up for adoption."


	12. Startling Discovery

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews!

**svata2004, **Glad you're enjoying it! And . . . you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? – Evil grin. –

**vintagegirl, **Lol. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Dr. Magic, PhD, **Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Lol. I post 1-2 chapters per day, and sometimes 3 depending on when I post them and how much feedback I get throughout the day. So don't worry! I've gotten 11 out of 24 chapters up pretty quickly. I'd be glad to check your stuff out! I can't tonight because I still have a ton of hw and I'm exhausted. But I'm off tomorrow and I'll look then. I did read your fanfic summaries and from the looks of it, it's like mine only with guys. Sounds interesting and I can't wait to read it. Be sure to read Chapter 13 of this fic; that's when I'll post my reply, letting you know what I think of your fics. Once again, glad you're enjoying it!

Kay, on with the fic! Enjoy and please review!

..............................................................................................................................

"What?" Pandora exclaimed, eyes widening with shock.

"What?" Rick echoed, his expression matching Pandora's.

Payton looked away from them. "When my child is born, I'm giving her up for adoption. I'll give her a name and ask that that name be kept. I won't give them my name or address. Before she goes, I'm binding her powers. I don't want her life to be destroyed by magic like ours has been destroyed."

"Magic hasn't destroyed our lives, Payton," Pandora argued gently.

"It hasn't?" Payton snapped. "We never got to know our Aunt Prue because a demon killed her! A demon killed our mother's and my baby has demon blood in her from my ex over there! How has magic not destroyed our lives? And what about the lives of our mothers? They suffered worse and longer than us!"

Pandora frowned, nodding slightly. "You're right, Payton. But . . . are you sure you want to give up your child? What about the next generation of Charmed Ones?"

"I don't care about the next generation. I care about the safety and well being of my child. She deserves a good home and a happy life and the only way to get that is for me to bind her powers when she's born and give her up for adoption!"

"Okay, sweetie. If that's what you want, that's what we'll do." Pandora hugged her tightly. "One question."

"Hm?" Payton asked, pulling away.

"Have you decided on a home birth or a hospital birth? Because Phoenix and I are already training to be mid-wives."

Payton gulped, staring at her with wide eyes . . .

...........................................................................................................................

Five months later.

Payton, dragging her feet, made her way into the kitchen on a beautiful Saturday morning. Well, she didn't think it was beautiful. It was eleven and she had just gotten up. In the kitchen, her cousin's sat, drinking coffee and OJ.

"If either of you ever decide to get pregnant, don't," Payton grumbled, her stomach churning at the smell of the coffee. It took all her willpower not to run upstairs and vomit. Any more vomiting and she'd loose her insides.

"Payton," Pandora began hesitantly. "Are you still going to give Presley up for adoption when she's born?"

Presley was the name Payton had picked out for her soon to be born daughter. Presley Piper Halliwell, in honor of Piper. For the five months that had gone by, little had been discussed about Payton's decision to give the baby up. Now that she only had three more months to go, it was time to talk.

"I am. I won't let my daughter suffer like we suffered and our mother's suffered. When she's born, I'll bind her powers. A week after, I'll take her to the church where Aunt Paige was left by grandma Patty. I won't give them my name or address and I'll keep most of my face hidden with glasses and something. I'll ask that her name be kept Presley Piper." Payton sighed. She had thought this through very carefully.

"So where's Rick" Phoenix asked, taking a sip of her OJ.

Payton shrugged. "Work, I think."

A few weeks after Payton had found out Rick was a demon, she had come to her senses and they had gotten back together. Rick had had so many opportunities to kill her and everyone she loved and he hadn't. She had forgiven him.

"How does he feel about you binding Presley's po-oh, hey," Pandora stammered, smiling at Collin as he came into the room. "Didn't hear you come in."

Collin smiled, walking to Pandora and kissing her. "The door was open so I came right in."

Two weeks after they had met, Pandora and Collin had begun dating. Collin was almost always around now and it was very difficult to hide their magic from him. Eventually – unbeknown to her cousin's – Pandora was going to tell him she was a witch, as well as her cousin's. When Payton and Phoenix found out, they'd be angry. But they'd live. Pandora loved Collin and she hated lying to him.

Payton groaned. "I'm going to be sick!" She ran out of the room, one hand over her mouth and the other over her belly.

Phoenix made a face. "Gross."

Collin whispered something in Pandora's ear, making her giggle.

"Phoenix, we'll be in my room, okay?" Pandora said. She led Collin out of the kitchen without giving Pandora a chance to reply.

Shortly after the demise of their mother's – even though it was hard and it hurt – the three girls had each taken up occupancy in their mother's rooms: Payton in Piper's room; Pandora in Phoebe's room; and Phoenix is Paige's room. Pandora and Phoenix's father's were almost never around – Jason was usually in Hong Kong and Christian was usually orbing himself all over creation – and they still hadn't seen or spoken to Leo. This worried them, but they knew he could take care of himself.

So, Pandora led Collin to her room, where she closed and locked the door. Smiling, she embraced him and kissed him, eyes closing slowly. Collin's arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and secure.

Collin stepped in a circle so that Pandora was now standing with her back to the bed. He kissed her for several minutes, before walking forward and forcing her to walk backwards until they had reached and fallen on the bed.

Laughing, Pandora inched out from under Collin and sat beside him. She put her head on his chest and rested her arm over his stomach.

"I love you, Collin. I love what we have and I don't want secrets between us. I trust you with my life," Pandora blurted.

"I love you, too, Pandora," Collin said, stroking her hair and disregarding everything else she had said.

Smirking, Pandora jumped up and spun around and tackled him, tickling him like crazy; it was his weakness.

"Pandora stop!" Collin cried. "White flag, white flag!"

But Pandora kept tickling him.

"Pandora!" Collin snarled, sitting up and grabbing her wrists in a bone-crushingly tight grip. He glared at her and suddenly-

Pandora screamed in terror.


	13. Startling Discovery II

A/N: Heya! First things first:

1) I'd like to apologize to **Dr. Magic, PhD: **I told you I'd check out your fics and let you know what I thought, but I haven't yet. I'm really, really sorry. I've had a lot of homework and I've been very busy. Give me until the weekend. I should have more time then. I promise, eventually, I will read your fics! They look awesome!

2) Next, a thank you to the reviewers!

**damien455, **Glad you're enjoying it! You'll just have to wait and find out what happens thought. Lol. And I'm sorry it makes you sad ;

**svata2004, **You'll just have to wait to find out! – Glances at the 4th word of the first line of chapter 13. – Lol. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **Glad you find it interesting and even more glad you're enjoying it!

Thank you all! Here's Chapter 13! Please Enjoy and Please Review!

* * *

"Let me go, demon!" Pandora screamed, pulling and tugging every which way she could to free herself.

Collin morphed back to normal and put one hand over her mouth. "Shhh, please! I won't hurt you, Pandora. Let me explain."

She bit his hand and he dropped her, cursing in anger and pain. "Who are you?" she demanded, backing away."

"I-I didn't want you to find out like that. I . . . I've been lying to you-"

"No shit!" Pandora snapped. "What are you, Collin? If that's your real name!"

"It is. I-it's my name. My human name. But I lied about my last name. It's Turner. Collin Turner."

"Turner?" Pandora asked. Her eyes widened in horrified understanding. "You're Cole's son, aren't you!"

Collin grinned sheepishly. "Guilty." At Pandora's horrified expression, the grin fell from his face. "I'm not going to hurt you. If I was, wouldn't I have already?"

"Who knows? My mom knew Cole for almost a year before she found out who he was and-"

"And he never actually hurt her," Collin interrupted. "Look, I'm not going to defend my dad and argue in his favor because I will admit, he was a jackass. But I'm nothing like him. The only things we have in common are DNA and the half-human/half demon thing."

"But you're still related to him. From the moment I told you my name, you knew who I was. You knew I was a Charmed One. How do I know you haven't been using me this whole time?" Pandora asked, pain in her eyes. Her anger and sadness mingled together and it was obvious she was fighting back tears.

"You don't," Collin replied, shrugging. "You have to trust what's in your heart."

Pandora looked away from him. She thought it over a minute then looked back at him. "Leave. Before I call my cousin's to help vanquish you."

Collin shrugged again. "Fine. I'm a call away if you change your mind." He shimmered out of the room.

Unable to suppress her tears any longer, Pandora collapsed on her bed and began to sob into her pillow. She felt betrayed and used. She loved Collin and now . . . now she didn't know how she felt.

Someone knocked on her door. She quickly silenced her tears.

"Pandora?" It was Payton.

"Not now, Payton. C-Collin and I are busy," Pandora called nervously.

"It's important," Payton replied, starting to open the door.

Pandora jumped from her bed and ran to the bedroom door, pushing it closed again.

"Pandora!" Payton cried.

"Sorry, cuz. But unless you want to see Collin nude-"

"No," Payton interrupted. "It can wait; trust me. Go back to . . . whatever it is you were doing."

Pandora didn't relax until she could no longer hear Payton's footsteps. Sighing, she turned around and gasped.

Collin stood before her. "I heard my name. I was hoping you had maybe changed your mind."

"No," Pandora snapped. "Payton almost came in here. If she had, she would have wondered where you'd gone. So I told her you were naked."

Collin grinned. "Nice excuse. Is it a hint?"

"No," Pandora spat angrily. "I don't do demons."

"And which definition of 'do' is that supposed to be?" Collin inquired curiously, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Disgusted, Pandora rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You disgust me."

"Hey, it wasn't me who came up with that excuse, sweetie," Collin retorted.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say? 'Oh, gee Payton, you just missed him shimmer out?' I don't think so," Pandora snapped.

Collin smirked. "Why not? If you want me gone, all you need to do is tell your cousins and vanquish me with their help. Unless you still care about me."

Pandora opened her mouth to argue, but realized – though she hated to admit it – that he was right. Despite him being a demon and the son of her mother's ex husband, she still cared about him. As much as she hated to admit it, she still wanted to be with him.

"I knew it," Collin said smugly, smiling.

"Shut up before I change my mind and tell them," Pandora snapped, moving closer to him.

"What changed your mind in the first place?" Collin asked.

Pandora stepped closer again, staring into his eyes. "I remembered everything we'd been through since day one. I thought about all those time you could have killed me and you didn't. I listened to my heart and it told me what to do." She took the last few steps to reach him, embraced him, and stared into his eyes. "If you do try to hurt my loved ones, I will vanquish you."

Collin smiled. "No worries."

They kissed.

"So, now what do we do? You know who I am now and we've just made up," Collin said, smiling at her as he held her.

Pandora smirked, pushing him backwards and onto the bed. She fell on top of him.

"Now? Now you get naked."


	14. Lies and The Talk

A/N: Hey! First, as always, I must thank those who reviewed!

**svata2004, **If you recall, I said Phoebe's husband was Jason. Therefore, Pandora's dad was Jason, not Cole. So no, they aren't brother and sister. Glad you're enjoying it and thanks for reviewing!

.................................................................................................................................

The sun shone brightly into Pandora's room the next morning. The rays flashed over her eyes, waking her up. Groaning, she rolled over and crashed into something big and warm. Opening her eyes, she saw Collin, still asleep. She smiled and snuggled close to him. She shivered, feeling a chill. Unsure why, she glanced down and-

"Shit," Pandora groaned, the events of the night before coming back to her. She didn't regret what she'd done; she just couldn't believe she had done it. It was her first time and . . . No. She wasn't going to beat herself up over this. She was sixteen; she could make decisions for herself. She'd been ready and she loved Collin. So no regrets.

Collin stirred and opened his eyes. He glanced at her and smiled. "Hey. Sleep well?"

Pandora smiled, pushing all thoughts from her mind. She didn't want Collin to think she regretted last night . . . which she didn't. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Collin leaned down and kissed her.

The door swung open and Payton started walking in. Pandora, we never got to talk about . . ." She glanced at them, as if just seeing them. "Oops."

Pandora pulled the covers tighter around herself. "Payton!" she whined, blushing bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry. We'll, uh, talk later . . ." Payton quickly wobbled out of the room, one hand on her very pregnant belly.

Pandora sighed, still blushing a great deal.

Collin kissed her on the top of her head. "Well, Payton won't want to talk to you about whatever it is she had in mind now."

"Why?" Pandora asked, looking at him.

"Because," Collin said, grinning, "now she'll wanna have the Sex Talk with you."

Glaring at him, Pandora smacked his arm. "Not funny 'cause Payton is the kinda person who would do that!"

Collin laughed again and, again, Pandora smacked him.

"Maybe you should go," Pandora grumbled, glaring at him.

"Fine, fine." He kissed her and climbed out of bed, gathering his clothes. He quickly dressed, said good-bye, and left.

Pandora got out of bed, shivering, and put on some fresh clothes. Deciding it better to go and face the music sooner rather than later, she left her room and made her way downstairs to the living room where she found Payton sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

Pandora walked to the couch and sat beside Payton.

"Have fun last night?" Payton asked, glancing at her, eyebrows cocked.

'Haha," Pandora grumbled. "Very funny."

"You're only sixteen, Pandora,' Payton argued. "You and Collin have only known each other for two months. Isn't that going a little too fast? He doesn't know who we are and he might freak when he finds out. Most humans aren't receptive to magic. Unless you did something and didn't tell me, that was your first time. What if your relationship with him doesn't work out?"

Pandora felt bad not telling her cousin who Collin really was. But she couldn't, especially not now. "We'll work out, trust me. I have no regrets."

"I didn't have any regrets with Rick, now look at me. He's a demon and I'm almost six months pregnant," Payton remarked.

"Unlike you, Collin and I were careful. I'm on the pill and he used a condom," Pandora retorted.

Payton sighed. "As long as you know what you're doing and he's not pressuring you into anything."

Pandora nodded. "He's not. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay," Payton said, sighing.

Pandora stood. "And by the way, maybe you should rethink this whole sex talk thing for when you tell it to Phoenix. I mean, how can you lecture her about safe sex when you're eighteen and pregnant?" She had to duck to avoid Payton's fist and ran out of the room giggling.

"Not funny!" Payton snapped. "I honestly believe the new Halliwell Curse is to get pregnant young. And if Collin were a demon – thank goodness he isn't – then I'd also have to say that the new Halliwell Curse is to be impregnated by a demon."

Pandora gulped, trying not to look guilty. She nodded, laughing slightly. "Right. But I'm not pregnant remember? You are. And Collin isn't a demon; Rick is. So we have nothing to worry about. It's not the new Halliwell Curse," she said, silently praying it wasn't the curse and she wasn't pregnant. She doubted she was, though.

"Right, whatever. Look, I have to go to P3. Some new, unheard of band is coming for an audition and I can't be late," Payton sighed.

"I thought you hired someone to look after the club while your pregnant?" Pandora questioned.

Payton nodded. "I did. But I still want to be there. This is the first time we've had an unknown band in a long time and since mom died, the club has been slacking. P3 is our only source of real income, since you only do the "Ask Phoebe" column once in awhile since Phoebe isn't-"She paused. "You know what I mean, right? We can't afford to loose the club and in honor of my mom, I intend to keep it running."

Pandora nodded silently, unsure of what to say to that.

"Hey, what's everyone talking about?" Phoenix asked, entering the room.

"Nothing," Payton and Pandora said in unison.

Phoenix frowned, crossing her arms. "Rephrase: what are you guys talking about that you don't want me to know, but that I'll find out anyway?"

Payton and Pandora glanced at each other, communicated without words – in the way only cousins can – and turned back to Phoenix.

"Sex," they said in unison.

Phoenix wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You guys are gross."

Payton and Pandora burst out laughing; they couldn't help it.

"Come here, short stuff," Pandora commanded.

Glaring, Phoenix walked to her sisters and they hugged.

After they let go, Pandora turned to Payton, smirking.

"So, have you decided whether or not you're going to have a home birth yet?"

Payton's eyes widened in horror . . .


	15. Giving Her Up

A/N: I have no clue how home births are done, so excuse my ignorance. Lol. Oh, and enjoy! Also, sorry for the major delay! It's been crazy. A quick thanks to the reviewers and then on to chapter 15!

**svata2004, **Lol. Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! Glad you like it!

**Dr. Magic, PhD, **Lots to say. Lol. It's choice 3 ; Well, kinda. Your stuff is SO NOT junk! It's really good. I've just had so much going on that I've barely had 2 minutes to myself all weekend. I started reading the first of that trilogy one and it's really good! I reviewed chapter 1 and 2. It's so good!

Again, sorry for the delay! Enjoy and please review!

............................................................................................................

(Three Months Later)

"AH!" Payton shrieked, gripping Rick's hand so tightly, he thought _he'd _pass out from the pain.

"Phoenix, get some more towels and a bucket of warm water," Pandora said, staring at her watch to see how far apart Payton's contractions were.

Phoenix nodded and shimmered to the bathroom. She grabbed several towels and shimmered downstairs to the kitchen where she filled a big bowl with water. She then shimmered back to Pandora.

"Here," she said, placing the bowl down on the floor at the end of Payton's bed. Pandora put several towels under and around Payton, then placed the rest of the towels next to her.

Another contraction hit Payton; she screamed bloody murder and squeezed Rick's hand even tighter than she already was, if that were possible.

"Honey, I'm gonna need that hand after this is all over!" he cried, yelping in pain.

Payton glared at him and hissed. "Do _you _want to give birth instead? I'd gladly switch places!" she snarled, Exorcist style.

Rick gulped and shook his head.

"Payton, you gotta push now," Pandora said firmly.

"No," Payton whined, cringing in agony. "No, no, no!"

"You have to!" Pandora replied sharply. "Come on, cuz, push!"

Payton forced herself to comply and pushed until her face turned blue, then screamed in agony and tried to relax her body.

"Okay . . . I see a head! Come on, push again!" Pandora told Payton.

Again, Payton complied, pushing with every bit of strength she had.

"One more push and I think this baby will be out. Come on, Payton," Pandora said encouragingly.

Payton did as she was told. She felt ready to pass out when she heard the sharp cries of a baby. Her head fell back against Rick's arm and she smiled.

"Rick, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Pandora asked, smirking.

Rick shook his head. "No, you can," he said. His hand was numb from Payton's death-grip.

Pandora laughed and cut the umbilical cord, then cleaned the baby up. After placing the baby in the Halliwell baby blanket, she walked to Payton's side and placed the baby in her arms.

"Say hi to your daughter, Payton," Pandora said, smiling.

Tears welled in Payton's eyes as she smiled at her daughter. She was adorable and the thought of giving her up for adoption broke Payton's heart. But it had to be done and soon; she wasn't going to risk her daughter's life for the sake of bonding time. And besides, why bond with her? The more time she spent with her daughter, the harder it would be to give her up.

"Have you chosen a name?' Phoenix asked excitedly.

"Presley. Presley Piper Halliwell," Payton replied in barely a whisper.

.................................................................................................................................

Two weeks after Pressley's birth, Payton and Rick drove to the same church where Patty and Victor had left Paige.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rick asked, as they sat in his car, Payton holding a sleeping Presley.

Payton nodded. "Yes. Wait here, okay? I'll be out in a minute." She pushed open her door and got out, walking slowly up to the church. She took a deep breath before going in. Inside, a nun was in the front, doing something; Payton couldn't see what. The nun had her back to the front door. Payton walked to the front, slowly, holding Presley close.

"Excuse me," she said in a soft voice, trying hard not to cry.

The nun turned around and smiled. "Hello," she said, her voice gentle and kind. She was very old, but her eyes sparkled with life. "What a beautiful baby you have there. What can I do for you?"

"Is Sister Agnes here?" Payton asked, her voice quivering.

The nun frowned. "I'm Sister Agnes. Can I help you?"

"A long time ago, a friend of mine was brought here as a baby. Her parent's couldn't keep her because it wasn't safe and they left her in your care," Payton said.

Sister Agnes's eyes widened. "Yes, I remember."

"I'm here for the same reason. I can't keep my daughter. I want to, so badly, so badly it hurts. But she's not safe with me. I need you to find her a good home, just as good a home as you found for the other little girl," Payton continued.

"I will," Sister Agnes promised, holding her arms out for Presley and Payton handed her over.

"I have one request. Wherever she goes, please make sure they name her Presley Piper. It's very important that that be her name. Can you promise me whoever adopts her will keep her name?" Payton asked, now unable to keep her tears from falling. They slid down her face and some slid onto her lip.

Sister Agnes nodded. "I promise."

Payton nodded her thank you and turned away from her daughter, the love of her life. She walked down the aisle and didn't look back.


	16. Happy Reunion

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Let me thank the reviewers first, though.

**Rachel,** Wow! Glad you're enjoying it so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**damien455, **Lol. Right! Big, bad curse! I know. The Presley thing was really sad and I didn't want to do it – cries – but it's a major plot in the fic. Glad you like the name, too!

**svata2004, **Glad you're enjoying it!

Side note: I promised this would be a trilogy. But the second installment is sorta boring and I'm having trouble coming up with ideas, since it's a non-magic fic. So I might drop it and just have a sequel with flashbacks. Also, the sequel might be delayed a long time for two reasons 1) I want it to rock! 2) I'm working on a new fic that I absolutely love, just as much as this one! So I haven't had a chance to look at the other Generation Charmed Installments, or write them for that matter. But be patient, they're coming!

Kay, so, read, enjoy, and review please!

* * *

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Payton informed her sisters, tears sliding down her face. 

It had been over two hours since she and Rick had dropped Presley off at the church. Payton sat with her sisters in the living room on the couch. Pandora had made them chamomile tea. Rick was nowhere to be found; he was taking this very hard, although he had agreed with Payton that it was the best thing. With her powers bound and living in a non-magic home, Presley was safe from demons and she could grow up and live a normal life.

"It was for the best," Pandora said gently.

"I know it was. But I miss her so much," Payton said, fresh tears gliding down her pale cheeks.

"So, how did Sister Agnes take it?" Phoenix asked, unable to suppress a smile.

Payton, despite herself, laughed slightly. "She was surprised, I can say that much. I'm sure she didn't expect me to mention Paige and then do exactly what her parents did, like, 30 or 40 years ago. But she didn't ask any questions and – and she promised to take good care of Presley. She promised to find her a good home and she promised that whoever took her would keep her name as it is."

The room fell silent for a few minutes. Pandora broke that silence, saying, "Whatever happened to Leo? We haven't seen him since the day our mother's-"she paused. "And Uncle Christian never visits us and even my dad seems to be staying away."

"I don't know, Pandora," Payton replied sadly. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, why don't we do the summoning spell? Whoever we get, it's better than nothing. And it's about time someone talks to us. It's been over nine months since we've spoken with anyone," Phoenix replied.

Payton and Pandora nodded in agreement and the three of them stood and traipsed up to the attic. Phoenix and Pandora set up the circle. When they were done, the three cousins held hands and chanted:

'Here our words, here our cry

Spirits from the other side

Come to we, we summon thee

Cross now the great divide'

Gold and white lights shimmered within the circle of glowing candles. They began to take shape and when the lights had disappeared, Patty stood in the circle. She smiled kindly at her grandchildren.

"Hello, girls. How are you?" she asked.

"Don't try to sweet talk us, Grandma. It's been nine months since our mom's died and we want to know what's going on. Where's my dad? He hasn't come back to us!" Pandora snapped, trying hard not to cry.

Patty frowned. "It is unfair. I should have come to you sooner and explained. Girls, Leo can't come back to you."

"What? Why?!" Pandora exclaimed, eyes wide.

"He was your mothers' Whitelighter, not yours. When they were killed, his job was complete. He's gone through so much over the past several years that the Elders rewarded him with a new life. They altered his memory and made him human," Patty explained.

Payton's eyes widened in horror. "They can't do that! He's my father!"

"Where are Uncle Jason and my dad?" Phoenix asked, cutting Payton off before she had a real tantrum.

"Christian has fallen off the Elders radar. We don't know where he is," Patty replied sadly. She continued quickly so not to be interrupted, saying, "And Jason's memory has been altered. He doesn't remember anything about Phoebe and her sisters, you girls, or magic. The Elders thought it best."

"How could this happen?!? We've been abandoned, Grandma!" Pandora cried. "They took our mothers and now they've taken our fathers, too!"

"We tried to stop it from happening," said a bodiless voice that sounded strangely familiar.

"But the Elders overruled us," added a second familiar-sounding bodiless voice.

"I never did like them," said a third bodiless, familiar-sounding voice.

White lights filled the circle next to Patty and seconds later, the spirits of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige appeared.

"Mom!" Payton, Pandora, and Phoenix shouted in unison, eyes wide and sparkling with shock and happiness.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stepped out of the circle and became solid. They each ran to their daughter and hugged her tightly.

"How are you here?" Phoenix asked, hugging Paige extra tight.

"When Aunt Prue died, you said you weren't allowed to see her!" Pandora added breathlessly.

"We threatened to do a binding spell on your powers if They didn't let us come. We may be dead, but we could pull it off. If we did that, there would be no Charmed Ones to protect the world. So the Elders finally gave in," Phoebe replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"It was Piper's idea," Paige added, smirking.

Piper shrugged. "Well, can you blame me? Those damn Elders took us away from our children and then, to top it off, took away Leo and Jason."

"You all have some catching up to do, I see," Patty said, smiling. "Girls, you don't have a lot of time. I'll come back when your time is up." And she disappeared in white lights.

"Let's go to our own rooms so we can each catch up with our moms in private," Pandora suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went their own separate ways.

Payton led Piper to her room and they sat on the bed next to each other, hugging and crying. It took them several seconds before they could compose themselves enough to speak.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I never told you what was wrong with me before you died. I was scared and unsure. I had to make sure I was right before I told you and I was too late," Payton blurted, half making sense.

"Shhh, honey calm down," Piper said gently, tucking a strand of Payton's hair behind her ear and holding her hands. "I'm not mad, okay? I was just worried about you and when you didn't tell me what was wrong, I was hurt because we always shared everything. But that's in the past and I forgive you. Just tell me, what was wrong?"

Tears in her eyes, Payton looked in mom straight in the eyes. "I was pregnant. Rick- he was the father."

Piper frowned, shocked by this piece of information. But her frown became a smile and she hugged Payton. Then she pulled back. "Girl?"

Payton nodded, smiling. "I named her Presley Piper, in honor of you."

"Can I see her?" Piper asked excitedly.

"N-no," Payton mumbled, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I gave her away. I bound her powers and I gave her away," Payton replied numbly, now regretting her decision.

Piper frowned again, hugging Payton and rocking her in the comforting way only mothers can pull off.


	17. Sad Goodbye's

A/N: Mucho sorry for the delay.

**svata2004, **Thanks for the review and glad you're enjoying it!

Right on to the chapter. Hope you enjoy and please, please review!

* * *

"I missed you mom," Pandora said, hugging Phoebe and refusing to let go.

"I missed you, too," Phoebe replied, smiling. "So much," she added. She pulled away from her daughter, smiling. "So, how have you been?"

Pandora frowned. "Well, aside from being depressed and missing you, I've been . . . okay. Pretty much no demons have attacked us, which worries me. I took over your column, I found a guy, and-"

"Wait, press the pause button. You found a guy?" Phoebe asked, smiling happily. "Who is he? What's he like?"

"His name is-"Pandora paused and bit her lip. "Collin Ericson," she said, using the fake last name Collin had given her when they'd first met. "We've been going out for about seven or eight months and he's really nice. I'm not sure where he is right now, or I'd get him so you can meet him."

"Does he know-?"Phoebe asked, frowning.

Pandora nodded slightly. "Yes . . . but I can trust him completely. I promise, he won't tell anyone."

Phoebe nodded, though her body was tense. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. Trust me, okay? I wouldn't have told him our secret if I didn't trust him 100 percent," Pandora explained, feeling utterly guilty lying to her mom.

Guess it showed because Phoebe narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Why would I lie to you?" Pandora asked, staring at her bedspread the entire time. Lying was one thing. Looking her mom right in the face while lying was another.

"Pandora," Phoebe said in a very motherly warning tone.

Pandora gulped, feeling herself cave in . . .

* * *

"So, how are you?" Paige asked her daughter after several minutes of nonstop hugging.

"Fine," Phoenix replied. She frowned and shrugged. "Well, as fine as can be, at least. I-I miss you, mom."

Paige frowned. "I miss you, too, honey. I wish I could be here with you for real. I'm so sorry."

Phoenix shrugged. "Not your fault, I guess. I mean, you didn't choose to die."

"No, I didn't. None of us did. "Paige sighed. "I can't believe Christian just up and left. If I could find him, I'd kill him."

"Mom, don't. We only have a little while together. Please, let's not spend our time hating daddy," Phoenix begged.

Paige nodded. "All right," she said, smiling.

They hugged again.

* * *

After each girl had bonded with their mother's, they all made their way downstairs to the living room so they could spend time together as a family. The room was silent, though. None of them knew what to say to the other. It was great being back together but the thought that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige would have to leave soon hurt them all.

"Will the Elders let you come back a-and see us again?" Phoenix asked, almost fearful of the response.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged uneasy glances. Honestly, they didn't know. They had defied the Elders by coming down here and that was grounds for some kind of punishment.

"We don't know, honey," Paige replied, frowning.

"But we'll do everything in our power to make sure They let us," Piper added. She was speaking to all of them yet her eyes never once left Payton, who was doing everything she could to avoid looking at Piper.

"I'm afraid it's time to go," said a familiar but bodiless vice.

Confused, everyone looked around, trying to see where the voice had come from when, suddenly, golden orbs filled the middle of the room and Prue Halliwell appeared.

Prue was dressed in a white burial dress that had spaghetti straps. It fell to the ground. Her skin was pale, her pale blue eyes sparkling. Her raven black hair fell to almost mid-back.

"Already?" Phoebe asked sadly.

"But we just got here," Paige argued.

Prue shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry but the Elders told me to come bring you back." She glanced at her nieces and smiled. "Hello, girls. I'm sorry I don't have time to stick around and chat with you right now, but I'll be back." She winked before turning back to her sisters.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige each went to their daughters and hugged them tightly, murmuring, "I'll miss you," "I love you," and "I'll see you soon."

Payton, Pandora, and Phoenix were unwilling to let go and continued to hug their mother's until they pulled away.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. We promise," Piper told them sadly.

"The Elders can't keep us from seeing our own daughters," Phoebe added.

"Piper will make sure of that," Paige said, giggling.

Prue smiled sadly. This reminded her of when she had been forced to leave her sisters so many years ago. But they had had each other, just like Payton, Pandora, and Phoenix each had one another.

"Come on," Prue urged gently. "We have to go now."

Everyone said their last goodbye's. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige joined hands with each other and with Prue.

Seconds later, in a flash of golden orbs, they were gone.


	18. Joined Together Forever

A/N: Starting this chapter, there's going to be a lot of skipping ahead because I'm going to skip to certain events, eventually leading up to sixteen years from the last chapter. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't, because I know a lot of skipping can get annoying, so I'll try to make it as painless to read as possible and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Also: Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been busy and I'm truly sorry! Now, to thank the reviewers:

**Damien455, **Glad you like it!

**Vintagegirl, **It is sad, isn't it? No problem; I've been busy too. Glad you're enjoying it!

Kay, enjoy and please review!

* * *

2 years later 

The sunroom of Halliwell manor was elegantly decorated in flowers of several different colors. A string of flowers spiraled down the railing on the staircase and a red velvet carpet led to the sunroom where several of the Halliwell's stood.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood on the left side of the room with their mother, Patty. Beside them were Pandora and Phoenix. On the right side stood Victor with Collin and Alexander, Phoenix's boyfriend. In the center stood Grams and in front of Grams on the right stood Rick, smiling and waiting patiently for Payton to come walking down the steps and to him.

Payton walked down the first set of steps and paused on the landing, smiling at her family, so happy they could all be there with her. She took a deep breath before walking forward, head held high. She tried desperately to go at a steady pace but she was so impatient to get the wedding started that it was very difficult. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of walking, she stepped beside Rick and faced him, holding his hands.

Grams smiled and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Rick Evans, and Payton Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do," Payton and Rick replied in unison, smiling giddily.

"Rick, you may recite your vows," Grams said.

"Payton, we went through so many hardships and so many tough times. But our love was stronger than everything else and the bond between us got us through all those bad times. And now, here we are, where I've always known we would end up. I promise to love, respect, and honor you for the rest of our lives and even into the afterlife," Rick said softly.

"Payton," Grams said, smiling.

"Rick, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I never thought I would meet someone as sweet and loving and caring as you. So much has happened to us the past four years and I still wonder how we made it through. But then I think about you and our love and everything becomes clear again. No matter what happens, I'll always love you," Payton said, tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

"Here before witnesses, Rick and Payton have sworn their vows towards each other," Grams continued. "With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Magically, a cord loosely tied around their hands.

Smiling happily at each other, Payton and Rick said in unison, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Grams said.

"So mote it be!" Everyone else in the room shouted happily, everyone smiling.

"Kiss already!" Pandora whined, grinning from ear to ear.

Payton and Rick laughed, moving close together and kissing.

* * *

Two years later 

Another Halliwell wedding was taking place. This time, It was Pandora and Collin's wedding. Everyone who had attended Payton and Rick's wedding was there, waiting in the living room.

Four years had passed and still, Pandora hadn't told anyone who Collin really was, not even her mother. She knew she had to eventually, especially now that they were going to married. But it would wait until tomorrow. Right now, she was getting married to the love of her life.

Pandora marched down the steps and made her way impatiently down the "aisle" to the living room. She stopped in front of Grams, smiling, and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Collin Ericson, and Pandora Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do," Pandora and Collin replied in unison, smiling giddily.

"Collin, you may recite your vows," Grams said.

"Pandora, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. Our love has undergone so many tests that I'm surprised we made it this far but I'm glad we have. I'll love you and I'll protect you, forever and always," Collin recited

"Pandora," Grams said, smiling.

"Collin, you're amazing. No other words can describe how I feel about you and how important you are to me. Our love has surpassed a lot and I'm grateful for every moment we have together," Pandora said, tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

"Here before witnesses, Collin and Pandora have sworn their vows towards each other," Grams continued. "With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Magically, a cord loosely tied around their hands.

Smiling happily at each other, Pandora and Collin said in unison, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Grams echoed.

"So mote it be," the rest of the room echoed, applauding.

"Come on, kiss!" Phoenix squealed, already imagining what her wedding would one day be like.

Grinning, Pandora and Collin kissed, sealing their vows and pronouncing them husband and wife.


	19. A Wedding and a Pregnancy

A/N: Just a little F.Y.I, Pandora finally told her cousin's who Collin really was, two days after the wedding. They were really angry but they eventually forgave her and all was well in the Halliwell Household. Any more questions? Any confusion? Feel free to ask me! I know, all this skipping is really confusing. But there is a point to it. So I hope everyone enjoys!

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Glad you liked it! And I would have liked to update sooner. But I was busy, then fanfic was updating, then I was busy. Lol. Sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter!

**Dr. Magic, PhD, **isn't it? Lol. I still wanna read your fics! But I'm so far behind! I have, like 10 to read, plus yours. I feel bad; I said I was gonna read them and I haven't ;

**svata2004, **Glad you liked it!

Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three years later

The day she had dreamed of was finally coming true; a now twenty-one year old Phoenix was going to marry her Whitelighter boyfriend of five years, Alexander.

The staircase and sunroom were decorated in a similar fashion from Payton and Pandora's weddings. All the same guests were present. Pandora made her way to Alexander, unable to stop smiling. She reached her soon-to-be husband and Grams began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Alexander Scott, and Phoenix Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do," Phoenix and Alexander replied in unison, smiling giddily.

"Alexander, you may recite your vows," Grams said.

"Phoenix, you're the greatest. I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. I promise you, I'll protect and love you every second of every day," Alexander promised.

"Phoenix," Grams said, smiling.

"Alexander, this is the happiest day of my life. Nothing will ever come between us. And if something does, it won't be anything we can't handle. I'll cherish every single moment we have together." Phoenix said, her voice barely a whisper

"Here before witnesses, Alexander and Phoenix have sworn their vows towards each other," Grams continued. "With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Magically, a cord loosely tied around their hands.

Smiling happily at each other, Phoenix and Alexander said in unison, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Grams echoed.

"So mote it be," the rest of the room echoed, applauding.

Grinning, Phoenix and Collin looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two years later

Pandora screamed in agonizing pain as another contraction came and went. She cringed. "You always said childbirth sucked, but you never said it would be this painful!" she screamed at Payton, clutching Collin's hand so tightly, he was numb.

"I never said a home birth was fun either but you still insisted on having one, just like me," Payton countered. "Now push!"

"You push!" Pandora snarled, though she obediently did as she was told, pushing and gripping Collin's hand tighter than she had been before.

"Honey, I'm gonna need that hand when this is all over!" Collin yelped.

Pandora glared at him. "No you're not!" she snarled, screaming in pain once again.

"Okay, squeeze away then," Collin gulped, not wanting to anger the very bitter pregnant woman.

"Come on, sweetie, you need to push again," Payton urged her cousin. "Phoenix, dump this water and get me fresh please."

Phoenix nodded and disappeared into the next room. She changed the bloody water and came back, setting it down beside Payton.

Pandora screamed in pain as she pushed again.

"Okay, one more push and this baby is out. So come on, Pandora, one more big push," Payton said.

Pandora took several deep breaths before pushing for the last time. The pain was overwhelming but after she had finished pushing, she heard the soft cries of a little baby and her heart swelled with joy.

"It's a girl," Payton informed her sister, smiling as she had Collin cut the umbilical cord. She cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in the Halliwell baby Blanket and then took her to Pandora.

Pandora held her daughter in her arms, smiling down at her. "She's beautiful."

"She has your eyes," Collin added, grinning down at his daughter.

Payton tried desperately not to cry. She could remember having Presley - the pain, the joy of holding her. Presley would be nine years old by now and everyday, Payton missed her very much. But it had been for the best . . . at the time. No demon had attacked since Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had been killed. Though they couldn't understand why and knew it couldn't be for any good reason, it was nice being able to live a normal life. Now, though, Payton wished she hadn't given her daughter up. She could be anywhere.

"Payton." Payton blinked, crashing back to the real world. Pandora was calling her name.

"What is it?" she asked.

Pandora smiled. "We picked out a name, Collin and I. We chose it a couple months ago."

"That's great," Payton said, smiling. "What is it?"

"Paisley Phoebe Halliwell," Collin replied proudly, smiling happily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pandora stood in the kitchen, rocking Paisley and trying to get her to stop crying. It was two in the morning and she hadn't slept in three days.

"Baby keeping you up?" Payton asked from the doorway, walking in to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Pandora sighed, rocking Paisley still.

"Let me try?" Payton asked, holding her hands out. Pandora placed Paisley in her cousin's arms and Payton rocked her, humming softly. In seconds, Paisley had fallen asleep.

Pandora's eyes widened. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know," Payton said softly. "It's something mom told me she did to me when I was little. She said it always got me to fall asleep."

"You'd be a great mom you know," Pandora informed Payton.

Payton frowned. "I know."

"Don't you miss her?" Pandora asked.

"Every single day," Payton answered, tears in her eyes.

"Do you-" Pandora began, but Payton cut her off. "Don't, Pandora, please," she snapped, handing Paisley back to her and stalking out of the kitchen, leaving Pandora staring after her.


	20. A Third Birth and Shocking Discoveries

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! I don't know what's up with me. I usually always do a chapter per day. I'm truly sorry. Forgive me?

**Svata2004:**Mucho thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the fic and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

I'm working on my next fic, plus I'm trying to come up with either a part 2 of 3 or a sequel to this, one good enough so it won't suck in comparison to this. If there's a delay in my posting a new fanfic after I finish this one, I apologize and don't fret; I'm just barely even half way down with the new one and I don't want it to suck!

Kay, enjoy everyone! And please, please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Two Years Later

It was Phoenix's turn. Despite everything her cousin's had gone through, she had decided to have a home birth; now she was sorry.

The pain was so excruciating that she was nearly blinded by it. Well, okay, maybe she was exaggerating. But she was pregnant and bitchy and she was allowed to exaggerate. She tried to imagine something happy but each contraction brought on more pain. She tried to imagine how happy she would be when this was all over but that, too, was impossible.

"Okay, ready? It's time to push," Payton informed her cousin. She was becoming a pro at this, having gone through it once and having delivered Pandora's baby two years before.

"No," Phoenix whined, shaking her head. "No, it hurts."

"We warned you. But no, you had to have a home birth just like us," Pandora reminded her.

"Shut up," Phoenix whined, taking two deep breaths before pushing. "Aaaaahhh!" she cried, squeezing Alexander's hand so tightly, she could have sworn she heard the sound of bones cracking.

"Okay, relax," Payton ordered. She waited a few seconds, then nodded slightly. "Okay, push again. The baby's almost out; I can see a head."

Phoenix groaned, but pushed anyway; the way she saw it, the less she complained and the more she pushed, the sooner this would all be over and the pain would be gone.

"One more push, sweetie. You can do it," Payton said encouragingly.

Phoenix complied, pushing with every ounce of strength she had left. Soon after, she heard the soft whiny sounds of a little baby.

"Surprise, surprise: it's another girl," Payton said, smiling. She waited for Alexander to extract his hand from Phoenix's death grip to cut the umbilical cord, then she cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in the baby blanket. She walked to Phoenix's side and handed her daughter.

"Patience Paige Halliwell," Phoenix said with a smile, "welcome to the world."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ah, finally! The moment you've all been waiting for, I'm sure. This will mark the "16 years later" I promised back in chapter 18 or 19. So, to help everyone become a little less confused: Payton is 34, Pandora is 32, and Phoenix is 30. Pandora's daughter, Paisley, is seven years old now and Phoenix's daughter, Patience, is Five years old. Both Paisley and Patience know about their powers and use them often, but know not to tell anyone or use their powers outside the manor. Enjoy!!

……………………………………………………………………………..

Five Years Later

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Pandora said, standing between the two beds where Paisley and Patience slept and tickling them.

Paisley giggled and curled up into a ball. "Mommy, that tickles!"

Patience whimpered and rolled over in bed. She was very cranky first thing when she woke up.

"Patience come on, it's time to get up," Pandora said firmly. But the little girl still refused to move. "Now, young lady, before I get your mom in here."

Patience whimpered again and sat up. "Awight, auntie Pandora, I'm getting up," she huffed, standing and jumping up and down on the bed.

"Hey, no jumping, silly," Pandora said, picking her up. "Come on Paisley. Aunt Payton made you girls blueberry muffins."

"Yay!" Paisley cried, jumping out of bed and running out of the room.

Pandora laughed and followed after her, Patience in her arms. She followed Paisley down to the kitchen where she put Patience down in one of the seats.

"Morning, cuties," Payton said, smiling at her two nieces. "I made your favorite." She walked to the table and put a plate down in front of each girl. On the plates were one blueberry muffin each with cut up strawberries for eyes and more blueberries for noses.

"I'm working on my column from home today so I can baby-sit," Pandora told Payton. "Phoenix already left for Magic School."

"I have to go to the club but I won't be long," Payton replied, gathering her bag and car keys. "Call my cell if you need anything, kay?"

"Sure thing," Pandora promised, waving good-bye.

Payton left the house and got into her mom's old Jeep Cherokee. She pulled out of the driveway and made her way to P3. The traffic was unusually light for this time of morning in San Francisco and Payton made great timing.

She parked in her usual spot and got out of the car. She walked to the door and unlocked it, walked in, and let the door slam shut as she walked to the bar and sat down. She sighed dramatically; it was time to write checks and such, her least favorite thing in the world.

"All right, let's get this done," Payton mumbled to herself, pulling out the bills and check book from her bag. She plopped the stuff on the bar top and began riffling through it.

Something creaked.

She jumped, looking around for the source of the noise. But she didn't see anything. Frowning, she went back to her checks.

_Thump, thump._

This time, Payton jumped out of her seat and turned around, heart pounding.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she snapped.

A young girl, who couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen, walked down the steps of the club. She had long, wavy brown hair that fell to a few inches below her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pair of hip hugging, low cut jeans and a blue tank top with dirty white shoes. She looked tired, hungry, and scared.

"Can I help you?" Payton asked, relaxing now that she saw it was only a young girl.

"I-I-" the girl began, gulping. "I'm kind of lost. I-I ran away from home and now I don't know where I am," the girl cried.

Payton's eyes widened and she frowned slightly. "It's okay. I can help you get home, okay? You just have to trust me," she said, walking towards the girl.

"No!" the girl cried, backing up a step. "I don't want to go home. I want to find my mother, my real mother. My parents told me I was adopted. They told me yesterday, after sixteen years of living with them. They said my mother left me at a church in San Francisco but didn't leave her name or anything else. I don't want to go home, I just want to find my mother. I know it seems crazy to look for a nameless person in a city the size of San Francisco but I just have to find her. I have to know why she abandoned me."

Payton's eyes widened even more. The girl was adopted? She was sixteen? Her heart pounded as everything added up; the church, the nameless mother. But could it possibly be true? After all these years could it be-

"What's your name?" Payton asked gently.

The girl frowned, but said, "My name? Well, if my parents didn't lie to me about that, too, then my name is Presley."


	21. Shocking Discoveries II

A/N: Ah! I'm so bad! I'm delaying so much on these postings! But I'm working on 2 new fics. One I have 10 chapters and I'm having writers block and the other is in the developing stages and I'm hoping to start writing soon. And I don't want to have to make you guys wait weeks for a new fanfic once I finish this one, which only has this chapter and 3 more after!

**Dr. Magic, PhD, **Hm . . . guess you'll find out some of those answers in due time. Whew . . . so many good questions! I'm almost thinking that 24 chapters aren't enough!

**wyatt333, **You know, I never came up with powers for the kids. But I can list them anyway, since I have a pretty good idea what they would be! Here goes: Payton: Piper's powers plus Whitelighter Abilities, minus healing. Pandora: Premonitions, Empathy. Phoenix: Telekinesis, Whitelighter Powers, plus healing. Presley: Telekinesis, orbing, blowing things up. Paisley: Premonitions, empathy, fireballs, flame teleportation last 2 because her father was Collin, demon boy. Patience: Orbing-Telekinesis, Whitelighter Powers plus healing. How's that?

**CuteLittleBritt, **Glad you like it!

Okay, here goes! Hope you all enjoy chapter 21 and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Payton gasped, nearly fainting. It was her! It was Presley! She couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. What a coincidence for her daughter to have wondered into her club!

"P-Presley?" Payton repeated, eyes brimming with tears.

Presley nodded. "My adoptive parents told me that when my mother left me at the church, she made the nun promise her that she'd make sure whoever adopted me kept that name, along with my middle name, Piper."

"Oh my god," Payton gasped, stepping closer still to the girl.

Scared, Presley stepped back. "I-I should go, I think. I-I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Please don't go, Presley! I lo-" Payton paused, stepping closer. "Don't leave. I lost you once and I regretted it after. I won't loose you again."

"What?" Presley asked, completely confused. "What are you talking about?" But then it seemed to sink in. Presley's eyes widened. "Mom?"

Payton nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes. I'm your mom."

"Why? Why did you leave me?" Presley demanded, after the shock of finding her mom had worn off.

"I had to, sweetie," Payton replied, biting her lip. "I didn't want to but I had to. You were safer away from me. You were safer in a different part of California with no idea who you really were and who I was."

"I'd be safer with my own mother," Presley snapped. "All these years, I thought I belonged to the Jackson's, come to find out I was adopted and my birth-mother left me absolutely no way to find her."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am. I swear, if I had realized it would be safe, I never would have let you go. It hurt so much and every day I wished I had you with me," Payton explained, tears in her eyes.

"How could I not be safe with you?" Presley demanded, her eyes hard and filled with anger and hurt.

Payton tried to stop the flow of tears sliding down her face but it was impossible. "You don't understand, Presley. There were certain circumstances at the time that prevented me from keeping you. Do you think I wanted to give you, my first and only daughter, away? Do you think I enjoyed watching my cousins have children who they got to know?"

"If they could keep their kids, why couldn't you keep me?" Presley snapped. She was s happy to finally find her birth mother but at the same time, she felt abandoned.

"Fine, I'm a bad mother," Payton replied, her voice low, barely a whisper.

Presley suddenly felt overwhelmed by guilt, though she wasn't completely sure why. It was her mother, the woman who had abandoned her at birth, who should feel guilty. _So_, Presley thought, _why do_ I _feel guilty_?

"No, you aren't a bad mother. I just . . . I just wish I knew why you gave me up," Presley said softly, now close to tears herself.

"And," Payton replied, "if I could, I would. But I can't. Not yet, at least." She paused. "Presley, would you like to come home with me and meet my cousins and their daughters? I'm not sure, but their husbands might be home, too . . . and maybe even your father."

Presley's eyes widened at the thought of meeting her real family and maybe even her dad, so she nodded eagerly.

Payton smiled. "Come on, my car is parked outside." She led Presley outside and to the car. Once they were both inside, Payton turned the car on, shifted into gear, and began the drive home.

"So, do you own that cool club?" Presley asked, after several moments of awkward silence.

"Sort of," Payton answered, smiling. "My mom owned it. The name – P3 – stands for her and her sisters; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. My mom's name was Piper, which is why I chose that for your middle name. Prue and my mom lived in the Halliwell Manor together with their grandma until Grams passed away. Phoebe moved in with them after that. Three years later, Prue was killed. But shortly after her funeral they found out they had a half-sister, Paige. After a few weeks, Paige moved in with them. But-" Payton paused, tears in her eyes. "Fifteen years ago, my mom and aunts were killed. I was eighteen when it happened. My cousins – Pandora and Phoenix - and I were left alone to take care of ourselves. I took over the club for my mom."

Presley said nothing. She had so many questions but she didn't know where to start and she didn't want to seem rude; she had just met her mom.

"Uhm, what's your name?" Presley finally asked.

Payton frowned. "I never said?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"No," Presley replied.

"Payton," Payton said.

"How come every name in your family begins with a 'p'?" Presley asked curiously.

Payton glanced at her, then back at the road. "It's just a family tradition that started a long time ago and each generation of Halliwell women continues the tradition." She laughed, adding, "Unfortunately, we're running out of 'p' names."

Presley managed a smile. She hesitated before asking her next question, one that she knew Payton wouldn't like. "Why do so many people in your family . . . get killed?"

Payton frowned, glancing at her again before looking at the road. "I don't know," she lied. "My mom's mom was killed and Grams – my mom's grandma – died of a heart attack. It's just . . . I don't know." Her body became slightly tense and she stepped on the gas a little more.

Presley bit her lip, realizing she'd asked the wrong thing. Hoping to change the subject, she asked, "What's everyone's names? Just so I know what to call them."

"Pandora and Phoenix are my cousins. Pandora's husband is Collin and her daughter's name is Paisley. Phoenix's husband is Alexander and her daughter's name is Patience. Paisley's seven and Patience is five," Payton informed her.

"I'll never remember all those names," Presley admitted.

Payton laughed. "Don't worry, they'll understand. Everyone will probably be too happy to see to even care if you remember them or not." She paused as she cut the engine on the car. "Well, here we are, home sweet home."

Presley looked up at the manor with wide, excited eyes. "Home sweet home."


	22. Happy Reunion Cut Short

A/N: Okay, lots to do. As you'll see or have seen I posted a new story tonight, along with this chapter. Read the reason why in the Author Note for it. Also, I'm gonna be really busy the next couple months; I'm trying to get the Italian class reinstated at my school (which will be a lot of work), I have 2 articles to write for the school paper, holidays, and my birthday is January 24th (I've been doing a countdown since 79 days! Lol. Obsessive, I know. But I'm going to be 16 and I'll be able to drive!) So if I don't post as often as I should, I'm sorry! Anyway, let me thank the reviewers!

**dark-black-shadow-cat, **No problem! We all get a little busy once in awhile. Glad you like!

**coolcharmedchic17, **Wows! Lots to say. Lol. I'm glad you like it so much! I like your idea, which is why I had her have girls in this. It was something different. Glad you like all the P names and don't worry, I get confused sometimes, too, and I'm the one who wrote it! Lol. Again, glad you liked it! And I'll try my hardest to read your fics! But I've been promising Dr. Magic, PhD for weeks now that I'd read his (or her) fics and I haven't had a chance to yet, and I'm going to be really busy. But I'll try my hardest to, I promise.

**DD2, **okay! I'll continue soon! How's now?

**CuteLittleBritt, **Yes. Yes, I did. I'm evil right? Lol.

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Interesting in a good way, I hope!

Thanks for the reviews! And on with the fic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pandora? Phoenix? Rick? Collin? Alexander? I'm home – and I brought company!" Payton called out loudly, shutting the door behind her. She started walking into the house, checking each room to see if anyone was there. Presley was walking slowly behind her, gazing at the beautiful house with amazement.

"In the kitchen!" Phoenix called back.

Payton turned and smiled kindly at Presley, then turned and continued walking to the kitchen. Once there, she saw that Pandora and Phoenix were seated at the table finishing the remnants of their lunch.

"Hey. You weren't gone long. What's up?" Pandora asked, immediately worried.

"I brought someone home for you guys to meet," Payton replied, smiling and stepping aside so her cousins could see Presley.

Pandora and Phoenix looked at the young girl, frowning. Something about her was oddly familiar, yet they couldn't place it.

Suddenly, Pandora's eyes lit up and she stood slowly. "Oh my god, Presley?"

Presley blushed and nodded.

Phoenix gasped and stood up. "Seriously? What are the chances of that!"

"She wondered into P3," Payton explained, smiling joyfully.

Pandora and Phoenix exchanged uneasy looks.

"Payton, can we talk? Alone?" Pandora asked. She glanced at Presley. "No offense," she said, shrugging apologetically.

"No problem," Presley replied, nodding slightly.

"The living room is just after the front door, on your left. Your welcome to sit there and wait for us," Payton told Presley.

Presley nodded and left the kitchen. She walked towards the living room, but then tiptoed back to the kitchen and eavesdropped on the cousins.

"How are you going to explain why you gave her away?" Phoenix asked Payton.

Payton shrugged. "I told her that I didn't want to but that certain circumstances forced me to. I told her she was safer away from me and with no idea who I was."

"But when are you going to tell her she's a-" Pandora began, but Payton interrupted saying, "Not yet. This is a lot for her as it is. Her adoptive parents only recently told her she was adopted and she's taking it pretty hard. She ran away from home."

"Should we call Derek?" Phoenix asked.

Derek was Darryl's son. He knew about the Halliwell's secret and they could trust him as much as they had trusted Darryl.

"No way," Payton replied, shaking her head. "I'm not getting the cops involved. She is my daughter, you know. I mean, what are we going to say? She ran away from her adoptive home and now she's here and we're afraid we'll have to vanquish a demon in front of her?"

From her hiding spot, Presley's eyes widened in fear and confusion. She stepped closer to the kitchen door and listened attentively.

"No. I just thought he could call her adoptive parents and tell them she's here and she's safe," Phoenix answered.

"Safe? In the Halliwell Manor? No one's safe here," Phoenix replied sarcastically.

"Oh come off it, Phoenix. We're here. She's safe as long as we're here. Her powers are bound so if a demon attacks, she'll freeze along with it and we'll be able to vanquish the demon without her even realizing," Payton argued.

Presley gulped. Demons? Freeze? Vanquish? What was going on?!?! She had an odd feeling that she should have stayed with her adoptive parents! One thing was for sure: she wasn't staying in this house a second longer! She tiptoed away from the kitchen and, when she was far enough away from it, ran to the front door and yanked it open.

"Presley? Where are you going?" Payton asked from somewhere behind her.

Presley turned to look at her. "Stay away from me you-you- whatever you are!" She ran out the door, letting it slam against the wall.

"Pandora! Phoenix!" Payton yelled, running to the door and after Presley. She could hear Pandora and Phoenix followed close behind.

Gasping, Presley ran as fast as she could. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't want to know! She just wanted to get out of there and fast.

"Presley, stop! Please! I can explain!" Payton shouted, running faster.

"Stay away from me!" Presley yelled back, glancing behind her to see how close Payton and her cousins had gotten.

She bumped into something solid and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she was staring into the face of a man with brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and a mouthful of pearly white teeth.

She heard Payton and Co. come to a stop behind her somewhere.

"Jeremy?" Payton shrieked in confusion.

Jeremy smiled at her. "Hello, Payton."

"You know him?" Phoenix asked Payton.

"H-he was in the pharmacy when I went to buy the pregnancy test fifteen years ago. He said we went to high school together but I didn't remember him . . ." Payton replied.

Jeremy laughed. "Well, you can't very well remember someone who you didn't know before, can you? I was lying, silly Halliwell witch. I saw you leave with that pregnancy test and I followed you the rest of the afternoon to confirm your worries. My plan was to steal your baby from you after she was born, but such a smart little witch you were in binding her powers. I wasn't able to locate her. But, silly Halliwell, you led me right to her."

Payton paled. "Presley, get away from him now!"

Presley glanced up at the man standing before her, then back at her mom and cousins. She felt torn between remaining on the ground, at the mercy of this man, and running to her mom and cousins.

"Payton, freeze him!" Pandora shouted.

Payton nodded and tried to freeze him but it didn't work. "What?"

"You think I would come unprepared?" Jeremy laughed and, before Presley could try and move and before Payton and the others could attack, he grabbed up the young girl and shimmered away with her.


	23. She's Back!

A/N: Ah, we're getting near the end of this fic. There are 25 chapters and this is 23. – Tear drop. – I'm glad everyone's liked it so far!

**CuteLittleBritt: **Yep, poor Presley! Glad you're enjoying it, though!

**DD2: **Yay! Glad you like it! Lol.

**Dr. Magic, PhD: **Ah, I love getting reviews from you. Lol. They're always so interesting, and I mean that in a good way. Anyway, The answer to your question will be answered shortly. I figured you were a man, but I didn't want to say "he" and end up being wrong. That would be kinda embarrassing. Thanks for the recommendation, and I wish I could, but I can't. I just have too much to do. I'm finishing posting this, writing and posting "A Vision of Utopia," and writing another one which I love and wanted to post before "A Vision of Utopia," but I had writers block and I love the fic and want it to rock, so I held out, and I have a ton of school stuff going on. Lol. Anyway, in short, glad you like this and I hope you like the other one and thanks for the review!

**Jade-eye Halliwell: **Huh. Good question. I never thought about it. Lol. Read on and decide for yourself. Glad you like it!

Okay, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Payton paced the living room, her eyes brimming with tears. Barely an hour had passed since she'd gotten her daughter back and already she had lost her again.

"We'll come up with a plan, Payton, don't worry," Phoenix said encouragingly.

"We need to have Alexander take Paisley and Patience Up There so they're safe," Pandora added. "Then we can deal with Jordan."

"I couldn't freeze him!" Payton cried. "I should have orbed to Presley! I should have saved her."

"Sweetie, there was nothing you could do. He was too fast for all of us. We'll get Presley back and we'll make things right," Phoenix said gently. "First, let's get Alexander to take the girls Up There where they'll be safe."

As if on queue, Alexander orbed down to them, frowning. "Something bad is happening."

"Don't have to tell us," Pandora replied. "We already know. A demon has Presley."

"Oh my god," Payton mumbled, eyes widening. "Now I know why we haven't been attacked since our mother's were killed."

"Why?" Pandora and Phoenix asked in unison.

Payton looked at her sisters, tears in her eyes. "All these years, we've been preparing for our duties as Charmed Ones. We were trained as if we were going to be the Charmed Ones, but that's not who we're meant to be. We're the guardians of the next Generation of Halliwell Witches. Presley, Paisley, and Patience are the next Generation of Charmed Ones! But because I gave Presley away, everything got shifted out of whack. Paisley and Patience are much, much younger than Presley so until they get older and can fight, we were meant to protect the innocent but we aren't really the Charmed Ones. The demons haven't been attacking us because they didn't want us. Sure, if we were killed, we'd be out of the way. But they really wanted our daughters. Presley was the missing link. With her gone, Paisley and Patience are left vulnerable."

Pandora and Phoenix's faces lit up in understanding. It all made sense now! Well, not all of it. They still had some questions that, for the time being, would be left unanswered.

"We have to save Presley," Phoenix said, stating the obvious. "Alex, sweetie, take the girls Up There with you and watch them. They're safer Up There. We'll get some spells and potions ready and we'll rescue Presley and save the next generation of Charmed Ones."

Alexander nodded. He orbed up to Paisley and Patience, who were playing in Paisley's room.

"Daddy!" Patience giggled, running to him and wrapping her arms around him.

Alexander smiled and picked her up. "Hey, sweetheart. Mommy wants me to take you and your cousin on a little trip, okay? Paisley?"

Paisley nodded and dropped her toys. She skipped over to her Uncle and took his hand. Alexander orbed her and Patience Up There, so they'd be safe.

Back downstairs, Payton had orbed the Book of Shadows down to them. She was flipping through it, looking to see if Jeremy was in it. Pandora was working with Phoenix to write up some spells.

"I can't find anything. And her powers are bound, so we can't even locate her!" Payton whined, tears in her eyes. "I'm a failure and a horrible mom."

"Payton, shut up," Phoenix snapped. "You aren't a failure and you aren't a horrible mom. We'll get Presley back. You're negative thinking isn't going to help matters at all. We just need to be calm. If he wanted Presley dead, he wouldn't have taken her with him. He would have just hit her while she was vulnerable. Plus, I'm sure he would have loved to do it in front of us; all the more to make our lives miserable. So stop with this damn moping thing you have going on and read the Book of Shadows."

Payton gulped and looked away from her cousin and back at the Book. She flipped through it and was about to give up hope when-

"Need some help?"

The three girls looked up and their mouths dropped open.

"Prue!" Payton cried.

Prue Halliwell smiled at her nieces. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Pandora asked.

"Remember that day, oh so long ago, when you got to see your mothers?" Prue asked.

They nodded.

"Remember how I said I'd be back?" Prue asked.

Again, the girls nodded.

Prue smiled. "Well, I'm back to help, at a time when you need it most. Payton, you were right; there weren't any demon attacks on you girls because you aren't meant to be the next generation. I don't really understand why, since it only seems natural that, as the daughters of the then Charmed Ones, you would grow up to also be Charmed. But for some reason, it . . . well, skipped a generation. You were only meant to protect the girls until they were old enough. Under normal circumstances, Presley, Paisley, and Patience should have been only a year or two apart. But because you gave Presley away, things changed. The demons didn't attack because Paisley and Patience were no threat to them. But once Presley came back, they were. That's why Jeremy took Presley."

"But Jeremy called us the 'Halliwell Witches' and I'm pretty sure he called us the Charmed Ones, too. Who is he, anyway? He isn't in the Book," Phoenix said, frowning.

Prue sighed. "That's the mind boggler. You see, Jeremy was Piper's boyfriend. He turned out to be a warlock who was waiting for us to get our powers so he could steal them. The first day we had our powers, he attacked. But we vanquished him and none of us can figure out how he came back. But he is back and he's more powerful than ever. I can help you make a spell to locate him and Presley and I might be able to help make a vanquishing potion. The rest will be up to you girls."

None of this made any sense. Payton couldn't understand why the Charmed Legacy had skipped over her and her cousins or how a demon, who had been vanquished over fifty years ago, had come back. But it had skipped them and he was back and he had Presley. That was all that mattered for now.

Payton glanced at her cousins, then at Prue. "Let's get to work then."

Prue nodded, smiling. Pandora and Phoenix also nodded in agreement.


	24. Caught

A/N: Oh my goodness! Second to last chapter. That was quick! Well, it's been about 2 months, but it feels quick. Lots of reviewers to thank, so let me do that first (as always, since it's the most important thing to do)

**svata2004, **Glad you like it!

**CuteLittleBritt, **Glad you liked it! I thought that would be a cool little twist.

**Dr. Magic, **Glad you liked it! And I'm glad I fooled you! Lol. Didn't intend to, but I'm glad, nonetheless. A supernatural slap in the face . . . I like that! Lol. I'm glad you like my stories! It means a lot to me. To answer your question: Prue's kind of like grams, when she comes by to visit and help out once in a while.

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Yea, you reviewed:) (Jumps for joy). Lol. Sorry, jk. Thanks for the review, though!

Okay! Lets go, on to chapter 24! (one more to go after this!0 hope you enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Would you stop that infuriating shrieking?!" Jeremy snapped, throwing a fireball at the cage in which he had Presley trapped. The fireball sailed past her and hit the back of the cage. He didn't want her dead yet; he wanted her to shut the hell up!

"Let me go! Please! I don't know who you are or what you want, but I just want to go home!" Presley begged.

Jeremy gritted his teeth in frustration. He was two seconds away from doing just that: sending her back to her wretched mother and the rest of her witch family.

"Jeremy."

Jeremy turned to see who was calling his name. It turned out to be the last person he wanted to see.

"I can read your thoughts, remember. And if you even try to send the girl home, you know what I will do to you."

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said, bowing slightly. "I shall do as you asked and keep her here until the witches come."

"And," said the mystery speaker, "once they come, you are to destroy them. Then we will get their Whitelighter to bring the little brats down here. We will poison him and take the children. After that, your job is done. I will take the girls from there and raise them evil. With the power of the Charmed Ones backing them up, along with their evil powers, they will be the unstoppable Dark Ones."

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, sir."

The mystery speaker laughed, then disappeared, but would be back when needed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, the locater is ready," Prue informed her nieces. She held the scrying crystal in her hand. Attacked to it was the rose she and her sisters had originally used in the spell to vanquish Jeremy. Curiously, Piper had neglected to throw it away.

"And so are the vanquishing potions," Payton said as she and Phoenix finished capping the last few.

"And the back-up vanquishing spells," Pandora announced, capping her pen.

"Hopefully," Prue said, as she began to scry, "this will work."

Payton's eyes widened. "Wait, hopefully? I thought you said it would work!"

"Nothing is definite," Prue said, shrugging apologetically. "We just need to cross our fingers and-" The crystal dropped onto the map. "-pray. Got them!"

"Where are they?" Payton demanded, her voice quivering with hope and fear.

Prue frowned, eying the map. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Phoenix repeated. "Uh-oh is bad. Why uh-oh?"

"He's holding her in Golden gate Park, which is crawling with people right about now," Prue replied.

"We can't save her in a public park! We can't use our powers around other people," Pandora unnecessarily pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's a trick to expose you it has to be. We need to go there so we can make sure he doesn't kill her or move her someplace else. Then we can worry about the humans," Prue replied.

Nodding, everyone linked hands and Payton and Prue helped orb them to a secluded part of the park. Then they began to walk towards the more populated parts, where they assumed Jeremy would have Presley.

And they were right.

Jeremy stood, pacing in front of a bench where Presley sat. She wasn't bound or gagged and they assumed he had scared her into staying still and not screaming or running. And, as they had assumed, people were all around them; couples sitting on the grass having a picnic; little kids playing on the swing sets; parents sitting on the benches, watching their kids; people playing fetch with their dogs.

"Now what?" Payton asked, as she and her cousins and Prue stood out in the open, watching Jeremy.

"Let's go over there. We need to confront him and, hopefully, we'll be able to do it without using our powers. Maybe we'll be able to get Presley out of there, and then run off. After that, we can figure out how to vanquish him from the safety of our own home," Prue replied.

Nodding, they walked towards Jeremy, chins up and heads held high. Magic shot off them in sparks (well, figuratively) as they prepared themselves for whatever was to come. They stopped a few feet away from Jeremy, who spotted them and grinned.

"Hello, witches," Jeremy said, clearly enjoying the fact that they had just walked into his trap. "Now what are you going to do? You can't very well save your precious innocent in front of all these witnesses. You'd be exposed as witches and then what happened to Prue-" He glanced at her. "-will happen to you three and your daughters."

"We're not using our powers, Jeremy. Hate to disappoint you," Phoenix snarled.

"Then you stand no chance of rescuing her," Jeremy said, laughing evilly.

"Why bring us here?" Payton demanded, trying to keep her cool. "If you use your powers, you'll expose demons as well as witches."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "This is where I was told to come. Here, I can kill the brat and you and your cousins can't do anything to stop me."

"Don't touch her," Payton snarled, digging her heels into the ground and glancing at her terrified daughter.

Jeremy laughed. "You think a pathetic plea will get me to let her go? You're sadly mistaken witch."

"You asshole, let her go!" Prue snapped.

Jeremy grinned and formed a fireball in his hand, catching the attention of several park-goers who stared at him in fear, many screaming and running, others to afraid to move. He turned his hand in Presley's direction and prepared to let the fireball fly.

"NO!" Payton shouted, lifting her hands and blowing Jeremy up.

The park erupted in chaos as several more people ran away, while others gawked at Payton, terror in their eyes.

Payton winced and glanced at the people all around her, then her cousins and Prue. She shrugged apologetically. "Oops."


	25. Angel of Destiny

A/N: This is the last chapter – Pouts – sorry. But I felt it was time to end it. Don't worry, though, I have a sequel in the works! Hehe. But this chapter is really short. I'm sorry about that, but it was just enough to end it.

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **Glad you like it!

**CuteLittleBritt, **Yup, big mess! And no, no Cleaners. Look at the Chapter title. Lol.

**Dr. Magic, PhD, **Yup, big trouble! And yes . . . everything will be answered, - coughs and looks around cautiously. –

Hehe. Anyway, I'm trying to do some sort of sequel. If you have any ideas for one, or have any suggestions, say so in your review or e-mail me at 

All right, hope you enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're in trouble," Phoenix muttered.

"No shit," Pandora snapped.

Payton ran to Presley and sat beside her, hugging her. "Are you all right?"

Presley nodded. "B-but what about you? All these people saw you-"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe and that's all I care about. My cousins and I will fix this. Just sit tight," Payton replied, getting up and going back to her family. "Now what?"

Suddenly, the whole park froze. Even Presley froze.

"Payton, don't you think we're in enough trouble without you freezing the whole damn park?" Pandora demanded.

"I didn't!" Payton said in defense.

"I did."

The girls, including Prue, turned around. A man with white hair, a white mustache, and white robe stood behind them, smiling.

"Who are you?" Payton demanded.

"I," the man replied, "Am the Angel of Destiny. I came once before to the Charmed Ones before you. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. I offered them the chance to give up their powers and have normal lives. I am now offering you three that chance. If you choose to give up your powers, you and your children will be free to live normal lives and no demons, of any sort, will come after any of you. This whole mess will be forgotten. However, none of you will be allowed to see your husbands, since they are magical folk, and your memories will be altered; you won't remember any of your life as witches, nor will you remember your parents ever being magical."

Payton glanced at her cousins, who looked just as torn as she. They loved being witches and the thought of loosing their memories was terrible. But they had been exposed and now their lives, as well as the lives of their husbands and daughters were at stake.

"But what about our daughters? They're meant to be the next generation of Charmed Ones," Phoenix pointed out.

The Angel of Destiny nodded. "When you three have passed on and they have come of age, they will find the Book of Shadows in the attic and discover who they are, just as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe discovered who they were after their Grams had passed away."

"Will we remember all the good, non-magic things we went through together?" Phoenix asked.

The Angel of Destiny nodded. "If you choose to accept my offer, you will wake up at home in your own beds. Presley, Paisley, and Patience will be in their rooms at the manor with you. According to your memories, you all divorced your husbands and they left you. You won't remember anything pertaining to magic and anyone you might have told about yourselves will have forgotten. You'll have normal lives and no demons will come after you."

The three cousins looked at each other and nodded, then looked at the Angel of Destiny.

Payton took a deep breath before saying, "Okay."


	26. A New Beginning ::Part Two::

A/N: Heya. I know I said that "Generation Charmed" was complete, and I was working on either a part 2 or a sequel, but I decided to do it as a Part One, Part two, Part Three all in the same fic. It made more sense because Part Two is going to be very short and I didn't want to make a 5, or less, chapter fic. Part Three will also be on here. Also, it seemed easier to do it this way. So, first let me thank the reviewers from Ch 25 and any one else that reviewed who I haven't thanked:

**CuteLittleBritt, **Ah, so many good questions. Lol. You might find the answers out you might not. Read to see!

**Charmed4life, **You didn't like 18-24 at all? And you hated chapter 25? Hm. Sorry. They all did love their husbands very much, but they were about to be exposed. Starting fresh with normal lives and allowing their children to live happy lives was more important to them. Cole was pretty old. Collin was a son from his past. Simple explanation, sorry for not making it clear. And yes, they knew how hard it was for their mother's to receive their powers alone, but they didn't have to worry about that for a long time. Right then, all they were thinking about was their immediate future. Does that help? I hope.

So, this is Part Two of the Charmed Generation trilogy! I've decided to make it a trilogy because going from Presley at 16 to Presley at 31 which is how old she'd need to be for Paisley and Patience to be old enough to make them the Charmed Ones is a little too much skipping, even for me. So this is set a year after the first Generation Charmed. Presley is seventeen; Paisley is eight; Patience is six.

PS: No magic in Part Two!! This is pretty much just a filler because, like I said, skipping ahead 15 years is way too much. So this is just their lives after the Angel of Destiny erased their memories and made them "mortals." Enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Presley, come on! You're going to be late!" Payton Halliwell called up the stairs. She brushed her long brown hair from her eyes and walked back to the kitchen, where she resumed making breakfast.

"It's too early to get up," Presley complained as she entered the kitchen, dressed in a silky black mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap top.

Payton turned around to reply, but no words left her mouth. Instead, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "And you're too young to be dressing like that. Get upstairs and get changed now. There's no way you're leaving the house like that."

Presley opened her mouth to argue, but Payton cut her off saying, "Don't argue with me. No seventeen-year-old of mine is going to dress like that."

Presley scowled and stomped out of the room.

"And no stomping! Paisley and Patience are still asleep!" Payton yelled. The stomping ceased immediately.

"Don't you just love children?" Phoenix asked as she entered the kitchen. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair fell limply around her face, and her skin was pale.

Payton frowned. "Did Patience keep you up all night?" she asked, pouring her cousin a cup of coffee. She handed it over and the two sat at the table.

"Did she ever," Phoenix groaned, sipping the hot liquid. "Every hour like clockwork."

Payton shrugs. "I'm sorry I can't sympathize. I had Presley really young remember? And I gave her away." She paused. "I still can't remember why I gave her away. I know I had her young, but we all had our kids young."

"It was right after our mom's died," Phoenix reminded her sadly.

"Oh right," Payton mumbled. She had been trying to block the memory from her mind. "And they never did catch the asshole, or assholes, who killed them."

Phoenix was about to reply when Presley came back downstairs, this time wearing faded jeans that hung low on her waste and a black tank top.

"Much better. Now go or you'll be late and remember to come right home after school. I have to be at the club by three," Payton reminded her daughter.

"Yeah yeah," Presley grumbled, grabbing a muffin off the table and making way out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"I love you!" Payton yelled, but was answered with the slam of a slamming door.

"Kids," Payton and Phoenix said in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Mommy!" shrieked a little girl's voice.

Phoenix sighed. "Patience must have heard the door slamming." She looked close to tears as she got up and traipsed out of the kitchen.

Payton got up and followed her. Any help she gave Phoenix, she figured, would be greatly appreciated.

Upstairs, Patience sat up in bed, looking tired and agitated. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and she'd been fussy, more so than usual, and none of them could figure out why. Phoenix walked to the bed and sat down beside her daughter. Payton walked into the room and watched, waiting.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Phoenix asked, stroking Patience's hair.

"I can't sleep," Patience whined. She had tears in her eyes and her lip was trembling.

"It's okay, honey," Phoenix said gently. "Just lay back down and . . . Aunt Payton and I will be right back." She stood up and walked towards Payton, dragging her out of the room and closing the door so Patience couldn't hear them.

"We have to do something. It's not normal; she's young. She should be able to sleep no problem. I'm worried, Payton," Phoenix said, tears in her eyes.

Payton nodded, frowning. "We'll take care of her, don't worry. Little kids have nightmares all the time. She'll be fine, sweetie, I promise. Go sit with her. I'm going to see if I can get that stupid attic door open. Some of our mother's old kids toys, and ours, might be up there."

Phoenix nodded and walked back into Patience's room and Payton walked towards the attic stairs. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Pandora.

"Oops, sorry," Payton said.

"No problem. Where ya going?" Pandora asked curiously.

"Patience can't sleep again. I was going to see if I can get into the attic to some of our mom's old toys," Payton replied.

Pandora laughed. "Right. We've never been able to get that door open!"

Payton shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Pandora nodded. "I'll go with you."

She and Payton were about to go up the attic steps when Phoenix's scream stopped them dead in their tracks.


	27. Sleeping Beauty, Wake Up!

A/N: I have the outlines for chapters 27 (this one) through 32. I just need to type them now. Lol. I have them set up in a specific way, so if the chapters from here until then are a little short, I apologize! But it's being done with good reason.

**svata2004, **Glad you like it!

**CuteLittleBritt, **Well . . . not exactly. Lol. Read on to find out!

So sorry for the delay. Writers block, other fanfics, and homework have been stealing my time and I apologize. I hope everyone is enjoying the fic; and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Phoenix!" Payton and Pandora cried, running down the hall to their cousin's room.

Phoenix looked at them, tears in her eyes. "She's burning up. I can't get her to wake up!"

"Pandora, call 911," Payton instructed, running to Phoenix's side and placing her hands on Patience's cheek and forehead; she was burning up!

"It's okay, Phoenix, she'll be okay," Payton said gently, praying she was right.

Pandora came back almost ten minutes later. "They're on their way. I'll wait for them outside." She left them.

Phoenix sobbed. "No, no, oh Patience! Wake up, please wake up!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ride to the hospital had been unbearable. Phoenix had gone in the ambulance with Patience; Payton and Pandora had stayed behind to get Paisley up. Then they had promised to come to the hospital after dropping Paisley off with the young women down the street who baby sat for them once in awhile.

Phoenix wished they'd hurry up. Waiting there, alone, was not easing her restless mind. She was nervous and scared and -

"Phoenix!"

Phoenix looked up. Payton and Pandora were rushing down the hallway to her. She stood and, when they got nearer, ran and hugged them.

"No one's told me anything! I don't know what's going on!" Phoenix cried.

Payton and Pandora held tightly, only letting go when someone from behind said, "Ms. Halliwell?"

All three girls turned to look at the speaker. "Yes?" they said in unison.

"Phoenix Halliwell," the doctor clarified.

Phoenix stepped forward. "How's my daughter? Is Patience okay?"

"We don't know yet," the doctor said gently. "She has a severely high fever. We're trying to bring it down now. She seems to be in a coma, but we can't figure out why or how it happened."

Phoenix's lip quivered. She felt her legs weaken and almost fell, but her sister's held her up.

"Can we go see her?" Payton asked, stroking Phoenix's hair gently.

The Doctor nodded. "She won't respond to you, as I mentioned before. She's in a coma. I'm waiting for more test results to come back. Maybe they can tell us what's wrong. She's in Room 214."

The doctor walked away and the girls nearly ran to Patience's room. They walked slowly up to the bed and stared down at her. She was so tiny and innocent looking. She was able to breathe on her own, but she had an IV sticking out of her arm and things stuck to her chest, hooked up to a machine that was checking her heart rate, breathing, and other vitals.

Phoenix sobbed, turning away. She couldn't stand to look. What was wrong with her baby?

Payton shook her head, tears in her eyes. Pandora's eyes closed for a second, then opened. Her vision was blurred with tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoenix asked, her voice quivering. "She was perfectly healthy."

"Don't worry, she'll be-" Pandora began, but stopped when the doctor entered, looking grim faced and upset.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked immediately, gripping her sisters' hands tightly.

"The rest of your daughter's tests came back. And according to this, there's absolutely no reason for her to be sick, especially this severely," the doctor explain.

Phoenix paled. She felt as if she had swallowed an ice cube. How could this be happening? Why was this happening?

"So why is she in a coma?" she demanded to know.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I don't know. There's no reason for it, and people don't just suddenly fall into a coma. I'm so sorry. But all we can do is sit and wait."

He left, leaving the sisters to silently grieve. No one spoke; no one knew what to say. What could they say?

Phoenix sat beside her daughter's bed, stroking her hair and murmuring gently to her, things only she could hear.

Payton and Pandora exchanged grievous looks, then turned back to Phoenix. She was holding Patience's limp, tiny hand.

"Mom?"

Everyone jumped. However, it had come from – not Patience – but Presley, behind them.

Presley had her back pack on still. She had tears in her eyes and she looked disheveled and tired, as if she had run there.

"I came as soon as the office told me what happened," Presley announced, seeing Phoenix's confused expression.

"I called them from the car on the way here," Payton explained to Phoenix.

"Is she going to be okay?" Payton asked worriedly.

Phoenix looked back at Patience with sad eyes. "I hope so."


	28. Awakened

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been delayed for several reasons and I apologize.

**Passions, **You're about to find out!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please, please review! People seem to have lost interest in this one for some reason. I think it's because everyone is reading my other fic, "Visions of Utopia" Lol. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Set 9 years after Chapter 27

With a gasp, Patience sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She was cold and confused and couldn't figure out where she was at first; her vision was blurred. When it cleared, she took in the strange room she was in and the tubes sticking out of her body. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Mommy!" She shrieked – and realized her voice was deeper and she sounded older, more like her mommy sounded. She looked down at her hand and her body – it was all much bigger than she remembered. She felt her hair, which was longer. What was going on?

Strange people entered the strange room and rushed to her side.

"She's awake!" one of the women stated in surprise.

"Better get Dr. Evans," the other replied. She left the room.

"It's okay, sweetie," the one women – who had remained behind – said. "You're safe."

Patience whimpered. The women went to touch her and Patience shrieked.

Just then, the doctor came in.

"Oh, good, you're here," the nurse sighed. "She's frightened as can be."

"I'm sure she is. Nurse Higgins went to call her family to come right away," Dr. Evans replied. He walked to Patience's bedside. "It's nice to see you, awake."

"Go away! Help!!" Patience cried, pulling her blanket up to herself.

Dr. Evans frowned. "Patience, I won't hurt you. You're in the hospital. You're cousins will explain everything to you when they get here."

"Cousins?" Patience repeated, then her eyes widened. "Presley and Paisley?"

"Good, you remember. No amnesia is a very good sign," Dr. Evans stated happily.

Thumping footsteps in the hallway, and moments later Presley and Paisley ran into the room. Patience didn't even recognize them.

Presley was now twenty five and the owner of a large chain of P3 Club's, situated all over the world. Paisley was now sixteen and the new advise columnist for Bay Mirror Newspaper.

"Patience!" Presley cried, running to her cousin's side. "We were so worried! We didn't think you'd ever wake up!"

"Where's mommy? What's going on?" Patience asked, tears in her eyes.

Presley turned to Dr. Evans, who nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Then she turned to Patience. "Sweetie, a lot has happened in the past few years . . ."

"How many years?" Patience asked.

"Nine. Nine years have passed since you were- well you were in a coma," Paisley replied.

Patience gulped. She couldn't speak; Nine years had passed? Nine?

"Where's mommy?" she asked. "I want mommy."

Presley and Paisley looked at each other, then at Patience.

"Patience, five years ago, our mom's were killed in a car crash," Presley said gently.

Patience fell silent, shock and fear and confusion registering on her face. "What?"

"I'm sorry . . ." Presley said, frowning. She turned to Dr. Evans. "Can we take her home? We have a lot of catching up to do and I think, now that she's okay, she should be with us."

"We'll have to run a few more tests. Remember Ms. Halliwell, that we never could figure out what put your cousin in a coma in the first place, and now she's perfectly well, it seems."

"Presley nodded. "I understand. But please, try to be quick. I really want to get her home."

Dr. Evans nodded and left to get the tests and everything prepared.

A few hours passed by – slowly and torturously. Presley and Paisley paced the waiting room; they weren't allowed to stay in Patience's room while she had the last of her tests done.

Finally, Dr. Evans and two nurses escorted Patience out to them. Presley signed the release form and they left the hospital, walking side by side with Patience a short distance a part from the rest.

No one spoke as they piled in the car and Presley started the engine. She pulled out and began a silent drive home.

Patience stared out her window. She barely remembered going into the coma because it had been so long ago. Try as she might, she couldn't remember what her mom looked like or the sound of her voice. She couldn't remember her aunts any more than she could her mom. She couldn't remember what their house looked like. She didn't remember what her cousins looked like nine years ago and she couldn't even remember what she herself had looked like, and looked like now.

Presley and Paisley sat in the front, speaking in soft voices. Patience heard them whispering but couldn't hear what they were whispering about. They acted closer than cousins. They acted more like best friends or sisters. She wondered if she'd ever regain that bond with them, and if they'd ever regain that bond as one.

Pulling to a stop, Patience found herself staring at a large, maroon colored Victorian manor. Small memories slowly came back to her and she remembered the house; not all of it, but some.

Presley and Paisley got out. Presley helped Patience out of the car and together they walked up the lawn and to the front door. Presley took out her keys and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and led the others inside, then closed it behind them.

Patience looked around, feeling the warmth and comfort of her home embrace her.

"Well, home sweet home," Presley said gently.


	29. The Truth Hurts

A/N: Sorry for the hold-up. I was feeling sick yesterday, But I'm better now.

**Dark-Black-Shadow-Cat, **Glad you like it!

**wyatt333, **The answer to your question will come soon! Promise!

Jade-eye Halliwell, The doctors would, but her cousins wouldn't. If the family requests it, then they won't pull the plug. Presley and Paisley had their fingers crossed that Patience would come back to them and begged the doctors not to pull the plug. Make sense? 

**C. C. McKenna, **Lol. Thanks. Glad you like it!

Also, just in case I don't get to update tomorrow or Saturday: I want to wish everyone a happy and healthy holiday and a wonderful New Year! Though, I'm sure I'll update before New Year's, lol. But I didn't want to just say Christmas, since not everyone celebrates it.

So, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It will get better, promise! Just keep reading and don't give up on me. And please review

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Home sweet home, it wasn't. Patience had a hard time adjusting to life at the Manor. She didn't have amnesia from her coma; she had amnesia because it had been so long since she'd been home and with her family.

The first thing she'd done when she had arrived home was walk around all of the first floor, looking at everything and hoping something would trigger her memory. She could faintly remember coming downstairs from her bedroom and running into the kitchen. The delicious smell of cookies, brownies, and cupcakes was always warm and alive in the air. She remembered that one of her aunts was a cook and made all sorts of yummy goodies.

In the living room, Patience had spotted four pictures that caught her attention immediately. The first was of three girls, all in about their twenties or thirties. One had long, raven black hair and pale blue eyes. Another had shoulder-length, dark blonde hair, and the third had long hair with bangs. Presley explained to her that they were Prue, Phoebe, and Piper. She had explained that after three years of living together, Prue had been murdered and Paige had been discovered. That was the second photo; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Paisley explained that they were their mother's mothers (or, in short, their grandmother's). The third photo was of a young brunette, a dirty blonde/brunette, and a raven-haired girl. Presley explained that they were Payton, Pandora, and Phoenix – their own mothers. And finally, the fourth photo was of a sixteen year old girl, a seven year old, and a five year old. Gently, Paisley told her that that was them, shortly before she had fallen into a coma.

Patience had listened in silence. Chills crept up her spine and she had to step away and went on to explore the rest of the house. Upstairs, her cousins allowed her to go into their rooms and look around, then she went into her own room which was still decorated for a five year old.

"We can fix it up and make it more for you once you're ready," Presley promised.

Tears in her eyes, Patience walked down the hallway and up a second flight of stairs that led to a third door. She was unable to open this one.

"That door," Paisley said, "has never opened for us. Our mom's said they could never get it open, either. It's supposed to be the attic, so I don't understand why it's locked."

By the end of the day, her head ached and rest was on her to-do list. Presley made her up a hot bowl of soup and some chicken and mashed potatoes – Patience's favorite meal when she was younger and, apparently, still her favorite meal now – and then she went to her room, cuddled with one of her childhood stuffed animals, and went to bed.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed since she'd gone to sleep, but Patience was awoken some time later by the sound of her cousin's voices, floating up the staircase from downstairs. Silently, she tiptoed to the steps and went down far enough to listen, but far away enough so she wouldn't be seen.

"It's going to take some adjusting," Presley was saying to Paisley. "When I first came back, you guys had to adjust to me. You had never even met me. At least we've all known each other before."

"I know. But we were little when you came back. We were all 'Oooh, another playmate!' Now we're older and we're more mature and0"

"And we're thinking 'Ooh, another shopping buddy?'"? Presley asked.

Paisley slapped her playfully, laughing. "No. But it's just different when you're older. It might be harder to get along and stuff. I don't know. Plus, we've had since the day I was born to bond. Patience was with us five years, which isn't much bonding time with me because I was little, too, and little girls argue a lot and fighting over who stole who's Barbie. I'm just worried."

"So am I. I want to get along with her, I do. And I hope we do," Presley replied.

"She's been so quiet," Paisley commented.

"Well," Presley replied, "She did just wake up after nine years in a mysterious coma to find out her mom and aunts are dead, and she can't remember much of anything because it has been so long."

Paisley smiled softly. "Good point. Okay, so we just need to be patient, right?"

"She'll get back into the swing of things, and so will we," Presley nodded.

From her hiding, Patience clenched her fists, then went back upstairs.

In her room, Patient sat in bed, thinking. She didn't feel welcomed and she felt confused. They were her family, but it almost seemed as if she were a burden to them.

She heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly lay back down and closed her eyes.

The door to her room opened a bit. The light from the hall reflected into her room and across her face.

"She's still asleep," Presley whispered.

"Should we wake her?" Paisley asked.

Presley shook her head. "Just let her sleep. We'll talk to her tomorrow."

The door gently and quietly closed. Patience opened her eyes and stared at the door, her heart aching. She almost wished she hadn't heard her cousins' conversation. But at least she now knew how they really felt about her being home again.

Hey, no one said the truth was pretty. Patience had learned this; she had learned that the truth hurts.


	30. NonSisterly Bonding

A/N: **_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ! _**I'm having some computer problems. I got an Ipod for Christmas and I don't have the proper software to run it. Tomorrow, my dad is calling the computer store and I'm either going to have my windows software updated, or I'm getting a laptop. So I might not be able to update for a few days. I'm really sorry and please forgive me!

Kay, now to thank my reviewers:

**Passions, **I'm updating now! Lol.

**wyatt333, **I'd be sick of sleeping, too. But it was her first day out of the hospital in nine years and the first time back with her family and in her own room. So, yeah. Lol. Also, that thing you hope happens soon? Yeah, it's coming very shortly – COUGHinthenexttwochaptersCOUGH –

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Glad it makes sense and I'm glad you like it!

I want to apologize if this chapter is short. These chapters, through Ch 32, are set up in a certain way and certain things have to happen in those specific chapters. Plus I'm tired and I haven't been feeling well (again) so I don't have a lot of energy to type too much.

Anyway, enjoy and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Four Months Later)

"Patience!" Paisley snapped pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hold your horses!" Patience snapped from inside the bathroom.

"COME ON!" Paisley howled, pounding harder. "I'm going to be late for school!"

"Well, so am I if you don't stop bothering me!" Patience snapped back.

"Whoa, whoa," Presley came walking down the hall, arms crossed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Patience is hogging the bathroom again!" Paisley whined.

Presley sighed and knocked gently on the door. "Patience, sweetie, come on. Other people need to use the bathroom."

"You don't," Paisley reminded her irritably.

Presley glanced down. She was already dressed and ready to go to P3.

"No, I don't. But if you guys are late, it will make me late. I have to drive you two, you know."

The bathroom door swung violently open and Patience came out.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother!" she spat, stalking down the hall and to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, then plopped down on her bed, staring angrily at the ceiling.

Ever since she had heard her cousins talking about her, she had been miserable. Things had been pretty quiet the first few days while everyone adjusted. Then it got bad. Arguments began to break out over stupid things, like who made breakfast or took out the trash. Things had gotten worse from there. Now they argued about almost everything. Paisley and Presley had remained close, while Patience felt like the odd one out. She'd come down from her room to find them whispering to each other in the living room, and she'd go back upstairs. Her cousin's felt that she was snubbing them and that bothered them. The arguments had escalated worse from there.

Now they hardly ever got along.

Patience hated it. She didn't know what she had expected, but she never thought they would argue like this.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a knock on her door and Presley calling, "Patience? Can I come in?"

"No!" Patience snapped.

"Open the door," Presley replied, acting as if Patience hadn't said anything.

"No!" Patience snapped again.

"You'll be late for school," Presley reminded her.

"I'm not going! I hate school!" Patience snarled.

Patience had been attending San Francisco High School for two months now and it was horrible. She had missed nine years of school as it were and High School sucked in general. She wasn't going to go today and she wasn't ever going to go back.

From outside the door, Patience heard Paisley conversing with Presley.

"Leave her in there to sulk. She's acting childish," Paisley said.

"Paisley, she can't just not go to school and we can't leave her here in the Manor alone," Presley replied.

"But she's being a brat! We can't put everything on hold just for her. As it is, I'm going to be late for my first class and I have a test."

Presley sighed. "And I'm going to be late for an important meeting at P3. But she's recovering from a horrible unknown illness. We need to understand that and-"

"Bullshit!" Paisley hissed. "She's been out of that coma for four months and she's been a brat since day one! I told you something like this would happen, didn't I? Besides, you hate it just as much as I do. You hate _her _just as much as I do! She should have stayed in that coma!"

"Paisley! Stop it right now. That's a horrible thing to say. She's our cousin and you're only going to-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!' Patience finally shouted, burying her face in her pillow.

The voiced outside her voice became low and muffled and Patience couldn't hear them anymore.

Finally, Presley knocked gently.

"Patience, you can stay home if you like. But later tonight when we're all home, we need to have a family meeting, okay? And don't leave the house."

Moments later, footsteps signaled that Presley and paisley had left. The door slammed, the car engine started, and they were gone.

Patience sat up in bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Four months of nothing but fighting was beginning to wear her down. Maybe Paisley was right: maybe she should have stayed in a coma.


	31. It Has Begun

A/N: First, let me thank the reviewers!

**Passions, **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**wyatt333, **- Smirks – Possibly. Lol. Glad you liked the "cough-cough" and glad you like the fic!

**CGdancer, **I'm glad you like it!

**Jade-eye Halliwell, **Lol. Everyone is a little unreasonable at some point in his or her lives – Smiles innocently. –

Glad everyone's enjoying this! The Good Part is coming! So please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Night fell upon San Francisco. Mist from the Bay Area floated in and surrounded the houses, blanketing the city. The sky was inky black and dark clouds hid the moon and stars. Very little light was left to light up the dark streets. The city, normally buzzing with activity, was pretty quiet. As the night went on, heavy rain lashed down upon San Francisco, heavy rain that seemed to be falling in bucket loads and could have filled over twenty dozen pools across the whole world.

Patience had been home alone all day. Presley had been held up at the club and Paisley, after school, had a job she had to attend to.

This was perfectly fine with Patience. She really didn't want to deal with her cousins and she wanted to attend the 'family meeting' even less. She had nothing to say to them.

The rain pouring down upon the manor was soon accompanied by thunder and lightning that lit up the dark sky; it was dreadful out.

In her bed, Patience lay reading some old childhood books of hers that she faintly remembered loving as a little girl. She had finally begun to gain back her memories after about two months. She remembered getting along really well with Paisley and remembered how thrilled she and Paisley had been when Presley had come home. But, unfortunately, she knew that they'd never be that close again. It was impossible. They fought too much and hated each other too much. Maybe deep down they loved each other, but none would admit it.

From downstairs, a very loud, sharp **_BANG! _**Made Patience jump and gasp. A loud clap of thunder that shook the house and a bright burst of lightening followed the bang.

Slowly, Patience slipped out of bed and walked to her door. The floor creaked beneath her as she opened the door, squeaking on its hinges. She looked both ways down the hallway, then tiptoed downstairs. She searched all the rooms until she found the source of the bang.

Relief flooded through her when she realized that the bang had been caused by a bunch of books and things being knocked off a shelf in the living room – how it had happened, she didn't know, but at least no one had broken into the house. She went to pick them up and found something else among the pile: a very old, very dusty spirit board. She ran her hands along it and felt something beneath it. She flipped it over and read the message, assuming it belonged to her grandmother's by what it said, although the message confused her.

She placed it down and tried it out.

"Will Presley, Paisley, and I ever get along?" She asked, her fingers on the edge of the pointer. The pointed was yanked away from her by – by thin air! It stopped on the letter A. Patience gasped, watching in horror as it spelt something out: A-T-T-I-C.

"Attic?" Patience wondered. She was trying to figure this out when another loud bang made her scream, stand, and spin around.

"Patience?" Presley called, shaking off and closing the front door. "It's just me. What are you doing?"

"I-I heard a noise and came to see. These things fell off the book shelf and I found this spirit board and I asked it something and-and it spelt out attic!"

Presley managed a smile. "Sweetie, you probably moved the pointer by yourself. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, we could never get that stupid attic door open. It's impossible."

"But I swear it spelt out attic!" Patience argued.

Presley was about to answer when the door banged open and closed and, drenched, Paisley came in.

"It's brutal out!" She shivered, then took in the spirit board and Patience, who was looking terrified and confused. "What's going on?"

Presley filled her in. When she had finished, Paisley laughed.

"She's so gullible!" Paisley said, still laughing.

"I am not!" Patience snapped. "I didn't make that up! The pointer moved! I swear it moved!"

Paisley was about to retort when they were bathed in darkness; the storm had cut the power.

The girls screamed in surprise. The boomed.

Presley sighed. "I'll go check the-" a loud bang from upstairs made her pause. "What the hell was that?"

"Let's go see," Paisley replied nervously, grabbing her hand.

Patience blindly made her way to them. She was surprised when Paisley held her free hand out to her, but took it.

Together, they trudged up to the second floor. Another bang sounded, startling them.

"It sounds like it's coming from the attic," Paisley said, her voice quivering.

"But that door is locked!" Presley cried, exasperated.

"Let's go see anyway," Patience argued.

Together, they walked cautiously to the attic.

They paused at the bottom of the steps, staring up at the closed door.

"I don't know what we're going to find," Presley replied, "But any sign of weirdness and we're calling the police."

Paisley and Patience nodded in agreement.

Slowly, the three cousins walked up the steps, one step at a time. At the top, they paused, listening for anything odd but heard nothing.

"Okay, ready? On the count of three," Presley said. "One – two – three!"

The attic door swung open on it's own.

The sister's gasped, staring at each other in complete terror and surprise.

"Well," Paisley remarked, "I guess there's only one thing left to do now."

Nodding in agreement, they entered the attic.


	32. Charmed Again x4

A/N: Ah! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I was busy with "A Vision of Utopia" But here you go! This is the last Chapter in Part Two. Ch 33 will start Part 3, the last part in the Generation Charmed Trilogy.

So, first to thank the reviewers:

**Passions, **Uhm, well, I've updated! Not soon, as you had wanted, but I've updated! Does that count? Lol.

**wyatt333, **Yes, I am pure evil. And I like it! And I'll see what I can do about the powers; though, since the original 3 are handy to have, they each may have the one that the original Charmed Ones (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe – or Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) had, along with some new ones.

**KayLa, **Glad you like it!

**svata2004, **Glad you liked it!

Okay, last chapter of Part 2! Part 3, Ch 33 will be posted as soon as possible. I'm hard at work on "A Vision of Utopia," which has one more chapter, plus two spin-offs. But never fear, I won't forget about GC!

So, please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once inside the attic, the door slammed shut behind them and all three jumped.

"Okay, I don't like this," Patience whimpered.

"Scared?" Paisley hissed.

Patience glared indignantly at her. "No," she lied.

Presley huffed, annoyed. "Will you two chill out, please? It's an attic and it's drafty up here. The wind probably slammed it shut."

"Right, be the sensible one," Paisley remarked vehemently, not meaning to, but she was pissed off at Patience for many different reasons.

Presley glared at her as she made her way around the attic. "All this stuff is so-so old."

"Hey," Patience called, from over by the window. "Come check this out."

Presley and Paisley promptly walked over – one more willingly than the other – to where Patience stood in front of a podium. On it sat a very large, very old looking book, covered in dust. Patience blew the dust off and read the title, "The Book of Shadows."

Patience glanced at her cousins and shrugged. "Weird-"

She was cut off, however, when the Book suddenly slammed open to one of the very first pages.

The Halliwell Cousins have each other fearful glances, then looked at the page. Patience, being directly in front of it, read out loud:

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

Feeling queasy, Patience looked at the other two. "I-it's a book of witchcraft."

"What?" Paisley cried, paling. "But what's it doing here? _Our _mom's weren't witches, and I highly doubt our grandmother's were, either. We would have known, wouldn't we?"

Presley shook her head. "It's a stupid book filled with stupid rhymes and poems. It's not witchcraft, it can't be."

Patience frowned. "Why can't it be? Don't you guys believe in witches?"

Presley and Paisley shook their heads no immediately.

"You never thought – just for one second – that witches existed?" Patience asked, getting the same response.

"It's not a book of witchcraft, idiot," Paisley huffed. "It's just a bunch of poems and rhymes, like Presley said."

Patience turned red. "I am not an idiot!" she fumed, saying every word as clearly as possible.

"If you believe in witches you are," Paisley replied coolly.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Patience shrieked angrily.

Paisley opened her mouth to retort when Presley snapped, "Stop it, both of you!" at the top of her lungs.

Cowering, Paisley and Patience shut up and looked at the oldest cousin.

Presley slammed the book shut. "Maybe it's a book of witchcraft. Maybe it's just a bunch of poems and rhymes, it doesn't matter. Patience read that stupid rhyme and nothing happened. None of us feel weird and nothing happened, so let's stop arguing and get out of this creepy attic. No wonder it was kept locked for so long."

Presley turned and exited the room. When she didn't hear footsteps following her, she turned around.

"Coming?" she asked briskly, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sulking, Paisley left the attic and went straight to her room; the door could be heard slamming all throughout the house.

Patience hung back, admiring the Book and examining the spell she had read – or rhyme? She wasn't sure now what to think.

"Patience." Presley was standing in the doorway waiting, her tone one of warning.

Sighing, Patience slumped away from the Book, leaving it open, and went to Presley. She glanced at her cousin's angry face and quickly walked down the steps, two at a time, back to her room. She closed the door gently, unlike Paisley who had slammed her door.

Presley hesitated in the doorway of the attic, staring at the Book. She shivered as a chill swept over her. Could it really be a book of spells? She shook her head. It was a ridiculous thought. One of the Halliwell Generation's Past must have gotten bored one day and decided to create the Book for kicks.

Still, that chilly, creepy feeling she kept getting wasn't pleasant she didn't like it at all. Shivering once more, she closed the door to the attic, wishing it had never opened in the first place.

She went down to the second floor, calling a hasty good night to Paisley and Patience, getting no response. She went into her room and closed the door.

Back inside the attic, unbeknown to the Halliwell cousins, strange things were happening.

The Book of Shadows, it's pages ruffled by a breeze – or something more – closed gently. The symbol on the front, a Triquetra (which the cousins hadn't noticed) glowed for a second. Then, as Presley wished the attic had never opened, the lock on the door twisted on it's own, sealing the door shut once again.


	33. The Power of Three Will Set Us Free

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's been kinda crazy here and stuff. You all probably hate me!

But I'm updating now! Yay! Finally! This is the last fic I have to update.

Note: I'm ending this. This will be the last chapter, unless I get a lot of reviews begging me to continue. Lol. But otherwise, I think this fic has gone on long enough. It's time to retire it.

Passions: Glad you like it!

Wyatt333: I haven't fully decided on their powers yet. They'll probably be similar to the original Power of Three, but a lot like their mothers' powers.

Mysteryous Witch: Thanks! And glad you like it!

CGDancer: All your questions will be answered in time, promise!

Sveta89: Lol. Speechless, are you?

CharmedChick4eva: Wow. All 32? That takes a lot of patience! Now to your questions: Who said Collin was Cole and Phoebe's son? He's a Turner, so he's Cole son. But I never said Phoebe was his mother – Smirks. – I've heard of people being in a coma for more than nine years. It's usually less because if the person doesn't wake up, the doctors pull the plug, only Presley and Paisley wouldn't let them pull the plug on Patience.

Pyrena: Not a problem! And you'll see soon!

Okay, sorry if I missed anyone and sorry I haven't updated in so long!

Sorry if it's short or if it moves really fast. Like I mentioned above, I feel like this fic has had it's last laughs and unless you guys, as the readers, ask otherwise, this will be the last chapter and I just wanted to finish it. Lol.

Please enjoy, anyway, and please review!

All righty. Here you go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next morning, everyone was in a huff. Paisley and Patience weren't speaking (but what else was new?) and Presley was quiet, more so than usual. None of them wanted to believe what had happened last night and they all thought it was just some weird dream. Well, not Patience. She was still determined that it was real.

"Then lets prove it, okay? Let's go to the attic and see if it's unlocked," Paisley said to Patience. "And when it's locked, you'll see that it was all a fake."

So, together, the three girls walked to the attic in silence. Presley prayed the attic was unlocked so Paisley wouldn't be able to tease Patience. But she, too, hoped it had been all just a dream. I mean, them . . . witches? Hardly.

They reached the doorway to the attic and stopped.

"Now, who'll try the door?" Paisley said. "Me? Or you, Patience?"

"I'll do it," Presley said, "So you two can't say the other was lying." Taking a deep breath, Presley clutched the door handle, turned, and pushed.

And the attic door opened, giving them a clear view of the Book of Shadows sitting on it's podium.

"So-so it really was real-" Paisley gasped.

"Now do you believe me?" Patience snipped. "But what are our powers?"

Presley went to the Book. "It says that the second Generation – us – has powers similar to the original Charmed Ones, but also close to their mother's powers. The Eldest – me – can freeze or blow up her victims. She can also set things on fire – Whoa! Wait, I'm a pyro?" Presley gasped. "it also says I have the Power of Will, meaning I can make anything I want happen."

"What about me?" Paisley asked anxiously.

Presley read the book. "It says the Middle Sister receives premonitions. However, unlike the original Middle Charmed One, she can receive a premonition at will and she doesn't have to touch anything. She also has the power to levitate and Empathy. She can use the Empathy to kill people."

Paisley gulped as Patience said eagerly, "What about me?"

Presley read the Book again. "The Youngest Charmed One has the power of Telekinesis. She can call things to her simply by picturing them in her mind. She can also teleport herself places, a more advanced form of a Whitelighter's ability to orb, mixed with an advanced form of Astral Projection."

The girls sat in stunned silence.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," said a voice behind them.

They all turned. A woman in a white dress with long black hair was standing in the attic.

"Who are you?" Payton demanded, stepping in front of her cousins protectively.

The woman smiled. "You're just like I was when I was a Charmed One, so protective of the others. My name is Prue, Prue Halliwell. Before your mother's were the Reconstituted Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, but before them were the original Charmed Ones, Me, Piper, and Phoebe. When I died, Paige joined my sisters and kept on battling evil."

"Hey, my mom told us about you!" Paisley commented. "My grandma Phoebe told my mom and my mom told us about it."

Presley and Patience nodded in agreement. Now they remembered.

"Right. And I'm here to train you to use your powers in case of a demon attack. Now, we must hurry."

"Why?" Patience asked Prue curiously.

"We just have to," Prue replied.

Four hours later, Prue had left and Presley, Paisley, and Patience were exhausted.

Prue had explained everything to them and had answered any questions they had, making sure they were okay with everything. It wasn't every day you found out you were born into a family that consisted of generations of witches, and that you were one of the most powerful of those generations.

Then Prue had taught them all to control their powers. All of their powers.

But did that mean they got a break?

Nope. None. None at all!

They were sitting in the living room, minding their own business and trying to recuperate when what appeared in their living room?

A demon.

A really big, ugly demon.

Figures, right? It had probably come to finish them off since they were new to their powers and everything.

"Charmed Ones," The demon said, grinning at them with rotten teeth.

"Oh no-" Patience cried, as she and her cousins stood.

Presley crossed her fingers, prayed it worked, and threw her hands out at the demon as Prue had told her to do, trying to freeze the ugly thing.

No luck.

"Go to the attic, quick!" Presley cried, and the three of them ran for their lives.

They got upstairs and went right to the Book. They flipped frantically, hoping to find something that would help.

Nothing.

The demon appeared in the attic, grinning happily. Killing the witches would certainly put him at the top of the Demon Social Ladder (yeah, right. With those rotten teeth? Get real!).

Paisley levitated and jump kicked the demon. He stumbled backwards, not expecting this. Then Patience teleported behind the demon and kicked his legs out from under him, then teleported back to her cousins.

Presley tried to sue her powers again, focusing more clearly. She threw out her hands and put the demon on fire!

"Quick, that Power of Three Spell Prue told us about!"

The cousins took hands and chanted:

"The Power of Three Will Set Us Free!"

They said it over and over several times and, with a scream of agony and a blast that shook the house, the demon was vanquished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, everyone was in much better spirits than they had been. Patience and Paisley had put up the white flags and were getting along now. Presley was thankful for this.

"So, now what? I mean, we have these cool powers and all, and we even vanquished are first demon. So, now what?" Paisley asked, looking at her cousins.

"Now," Patience said, smiling, "We continue doing what Generations of Charmed Ones, Halliwell, and Warrens have done before us. We kick evils ass!"


End file.
